Jailed
by raphfreak
Summary: sequel to Imprisoned - Raph is still in the hands of goons and Leo, Don, and Mike are hot on the trail. Before it was only a matter of finding him, but now they're racing against the clock in a race to find Raph before he's lost to them for good.
1. Chapter 1

**Well here it is, the first chapter of Jailed and the last in the trilogy of Behind Bars. In case you've first started reading this trilogy, the order is: Caged, Imprisoned, Jailed. You can check them all out on my profile! Please enjoy!  
**

* * *

Raph knew life had never been easy. Living in New York was difficult enough as it was, but being a freak made life….well….even worse. But being a captured freak – Raph sighed.

He knew where he was – he was stuck in the same cage he'd lived a month in - in the same trailer of Macaster. Both hands were chained close to the steel floor and the rough leather muzzle was back on his face again.

_I soo did not miss this_. He thought, annoyed, as he gave a jerk on the chains. They held fast and every clank the links made drove him crazy. It was like they were taunting him…and he did not take well to being taunted, especially when there was nothing he could do about it.

_Curse you Macaster. When I get out of here, you'd better be in Japan on a tiny island where it'll take me longer to get to you. Maybe you'll get lucky and you'll get eaten by a polar bear – like on Lost._

"You captured him again?" a woman's voice asked from outside the trailer door.

Raph tensed. Macaster had gotten a new vet – the last one had an unfortunate drowning when dealing with the crocodile. The new woman, he'd met her on the way in, was stocky and short with boy short blonde hair with long bangs in front, framing her badly tanned face. She had hazel eyes and was always chewing gum.

The trailer door creaked open and light poured in.

Raph wished he could cover his eyes from the harsh rays of the sun but all he could do was squint as the two dark shapes moves towards his cage.

"He looks like he's in bad shape." The woman murmured, moving her face close to the bars, peering in at Raph with a critical eye.

He squirmed under her piercing hazel gaze – he didn't know what it was about her but he felt weak and helpless under her gaze.

_That's because you are stupid….now what?_ He thought annoyed as she reached into her black medical bag, coming out with a stethoscope. _Shell no!_

He squirmed away as far as his chains would let him, growling under the muzzle. He saw that it was thicker than the last one, and instead of a mesh covering in front, it was a thick plastic that shaped out his beak with a few breathing holes in it. There was a leather strap in back that was tightly strapped and buckled on. He could feel the cold steel of the buckle on the back of his head, way out of access for him to even hope of getting it off.

"He's beautiful." She said, reaching through the thick bars and sticking the cold steel end of the stethoscope on Raph's chest.

Raph jerked back as felt the cold steel circle touch his plastron. He didn't like that this woman had complete control of him – every part of him.

With a gulp, he decided to see if she'd fall for the 'poor animal' line. Summoning his best Mikey look, he stared at her with big amber eyes. It didn't matter how desperate he was, he refused to let out a whimper like Mikey would when he showed off the look.

"Is that muzzle really needed?" she asked, obviously falling for it.

Raph bit back a chuckle. Sucker….

Macaster took one look at Raph and did a double take. "Odd." He chuckled. "Whatever you do though, despite his look, don't take off that muzzle. It was made for a reason, understand Suzy?"

_Suzy?_ Raph thought in relief as she removed the stethoscope from his plastron and removed her arms from the bars. She even buckled up the bag after putting away the stethoscope, noting his discomfort with it open.

"What's his name? Suzy asked, stepping back.

"Raphael." Macaster said impatiently, checking the watch on his wrist. "I really need you to go check out the tigers. The large male, Fang, seems to be favoring his right hind leg."

"I'll check him out." She promised and with one last sorrowful, somewhat regretful look at Raph, she left the trailer.

"Ya think ya won turtle?" Macaster hissed, kneeling down, staring at Raph in the eye.

Raph met his gaze evenly, summoning every ounce of anger and rage coursing through his body into his amber orbs. _Ya don't scare me Macaster._

"Well think again. I've learned from our last encounter turtle." Macaster let out a deep chuckle. "You'll be lucky to go anywhere but outside this trailer, except for training and shows. The collar you have on has a special device in it, along with a tracker. But this time, I've placed barbs on the inside so you can't take it off without taking half your neck with it. Only I can take it off," he held out a small remote device from his pocket. "So this time turtle, you're out of luck."

Raph let out a growl, feeling the plastic around his mouth vibrate from his noises. He hated not being able to cuss his heart out or use his colorful words.

_Shell Leo, you always told me those words should only be used on those who deserve it. Leo, bro, I think Macaster fits that bill._

But the only problem was, he couldn't. _Drat, now I'll have to wait for the next time I see Shredder._

"Macaster?' A huge built man, obviously a weight lifter, stuck his head into the trailer. He looked unfazed at seeing Raph so the turtle could only assume he was part of it. "We're ready for you."

"Thank you Harold. Would you mind watching the turtle for me? I don't trust him just yet."

"Yes sir." Harold crossed his bulky arms across his chest, making his way heavily across the floor. The chair creaked under his weight when he sat down.

_Well at least we don't have to worry about him sneaking up on us._ Raph thought as he stretched out on the floor.

There was no straw or peat on the ground to comfort him from the cage floor. He watched the man for as long as he could before growing bored with it. Sitting back up, he leaned his shell against the back of the cage, deciding to try and aggravate the man.

He would make sure Harold was watching before making himself go cross-eyed and putting on silly faces. He wished he could stick out his tongue to add to affect, but the plastic over his mouth was still there and just as annoying.

"Knock it off turtle." Harold said gruffly.

Raph smirked and went on with what he was doing. _What was he going to do? Unlock the cage and come in here?_

_Be my guest._

"Turtle, I'm warning you."

Even Raph could hear the empty threat in his voice. If he couldn't talk or cuss or fight, he could at least annoy his captors. He had a funny picture of them just letting him go for being to annoying. But of course that wasn't going to happen.

"Ya know turtle," Harold said randomly.

Can they call me something besides turtle? Geez, people, where ya'll imaginations go too?

"I don't think you remember her, but Becka, Macaster's daughter? Well she ran away a few days after you were taken by some crazy pajama-wearing cult or something like that." Harold waved his hand dismissively. "Some think she committed suicide. Others think you ate her."

_Are they really that pathetic that they blame me? And I ate her? Was someone high when they came up with that one?_

"Others think she ran away and joined the circus – a different one while I think she just got annoyed and ran off."

_Ya think? _

"Macaster is really ticked at ya, ya know?"

_There's a club that he can join. It's nice too cause everyone kills each other off fighting for who's going to kill me. _

"Ya might not survive here long."

_Buddy, I came from New York. This is nothing compared to the Big Apple._

"I pity for you."

_Same here buddy, cause it ain't me who's going to get their butt kicked. _

"Macaster has been preparing this trip since the moment he got offered you as a reward."

_I've been preparing a trip too. Unfortunately, mine keeps being canceled or delayed due too severe idiots running around and possible chances of Hun and Shredder._

"We're leaving the United States in two weeks."

…_.is it too late to get a refund on my ticket? Shell, this is bad. Very bad._

_Hurry guys….hurry._

_

* * *

_**Please leave a review and let me know if you want an update!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hmmm...this chapter was shorter than I would like but I hope it'll get you all by until the next update.**

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Mikey asked nervously, fidgeting in his chair besides Leo. The eldest turtle was frowning, staring at the rug in front of him, his chocolate eyes narrowed.

"Leonardo?" Alex asked. He wasn't comfortable calling the turtles by their nicknames just yet and he'd learned that within a short time that the blue clad turtle was to be treated with respect, as the leader of his clan.

Donatello was someone Emma got along well with, them both loving science and mathematics. His girlfriend also had a soft spot for the youngest turtle, Michelangelo. He also found himself getting along well with the two youngest turtles. The eldest of them all seemed to be so angry all the time – so focused on protecting his family. So the least he could do was respect him for it.

"Poor Raphael," Emma fretted, nervously wringing her hands. She paced behind Leo, her eyes wide with worry.

"Do you think they're going to show him again?" Don wondered.

"Maybe," Leo said softly.

"Macaster might not plan on letting the public see him for awhile. The last time he tried to show off Raph on TV, and when he failed to show him, the public all thought it was just a man in a costume so he was written off as nothing more than a scam. Macaster lost a lot of business and money because of it." Don said as he looked over a few printed pieces of paper he'd gotten offline.

"Didn't he come close to loosing his job?" Mikey asked.

"Close?" Don gaped. "He had to go to court. Tons of people wanted to sue him. They paid to see the 'turtle monster' and he didn't show…."

"Then chances are he won't get a lot of business here." Alex said. He remembered seeing the court day on TV – it had been all over the news for a week.

"Think he'll try for a different state?" Mikey asked in a slight fearful tone.

Glances were exchanged around the table as dread filled the room. It was as they feared… if they didn't act soon, they may loose their brother for good.

* * *

Raph shook his head, letting out a small groan of pain as he slowly came too. The last thing he remembered was Suzy and another assistant walking into Macaster's trailer, a dart gun in hand. The next thing he knew, there was a dart sticking out of his shoulder, a clear liquid being pushed into his bloodstream. Then all he saw was darkness.

_Usually when this happens, I wake up under a hot, bright light_, Raphael thought, turning his head slightly. _Interesting…no white light and no straps..._

Straining, he forced his heavy eyelids open. Instead of the normal bright light of a lab or pitch blackness of a cell, he saw dim lighting and felt soft padding under him. With a low moan, he struggled onto his knees and looked around.

It was a small room, covered completely with thick padding, even on the ceiling which was high up. There was a single light bulb hanging from the ceiling, much to far up for Raph to jump and the pads on the wall made it impossible for him to get a good grip to climb up.

Shaking his head, he felt a dull, throbbing pain in his shoulder blade. There was a thick piece of gauze wrapped on his right shoulder. Ripping it from his arm, he saw a slightly raised bump, slightly smaller than a penny. Reaching out with one tentative finger, he probed the bump. A hot pain went down his arm.

_Okay, note to self. Don't touch swollen bump on arm. _

Shakily getting to his feet, he took a few hesitant steps forward. A dizzy spell passed over him and Raph threw out an arm, catching himself on the soft wall. Taking a few more staggering steps forward, he noted a bowl of water and food in the corner.

_Wait….food?_

Raph reached up, pressing his fingers against his beak. Instead of plastic and leather, his hands hit his bruised face from when Hun had captured him again. He looked down, seeing his leg where the animal trap had snagged him, was neatly stitched up and wrapped with a thin layer of gauze. It felt much better – there was less pain in his whole body, now that he thought about it.

_Odd…I wondered what happened to Macaster's chains and muzzle. Not that I'm complaining or anything._

"I'm telling you Mr. Macaster!"

Raph paused, cocking his head towards what he assumed was the door. He could hear a familiar woman's voice and the rough, deep voice of a man. A man who's voice sent shivers of fear and waves of rage through him.

Macaster.

"Miss Susan, I do believe that it was specifically against me wishes for the turtle to be un-muzzled and unbound. Have you not heard a word of how dangerous he is?"

"He's a poor animal that's obviously been hurt! If you hope to have any luck with him, allow him some slack in the leash, so to speak. He needs to eat solid food, not be fed through an IV tube."

"He had survived a whole month just fine on an IV tube."

"And he ran away! You need to show him kindness! He's a special animal and deserves good care and treatment!"

"That's why I have you."

"But you won't allow me any slack to work with him!"

"When you prove to me I can trust you, you'll have a free roam and complete care of him. But remember, he's mine and you work for me."

"I know that. But remember, I've been hired to care for the animals. What I say goes until he has my signature saying he's well enough!"

_Thank goodness for her…._

Raph could practically see the steam going out of the man's ears as he fumed at the stubborn lady.

_Reminds me kinda of April…._

"Fine Miss Susan, but remember, if anything happens to him, you'll pay the price. And trust me….you won't like it."

* * *

**Please review...I need reviews bad!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3 - I hope you like it :D**

* * *

The padded room was nicer than the cage, Raph had to admit, but the padded room was more boring. It had nothing to look at, nothing to do. Even the cage allowed light from outside in.

_I have never been this bored in my life. I would rather be with Mikey right now then stuck in here._

He let out another sigh, tucking his arms behind his head as he stared at the 'oh so exciting' ceiling. The tiny bulb swung gently as though moved by an invisible breeze. There was nothing in the room Raph could use to get out – even the bowls used for feeding and watering were nailed down to the floor.

Right above each dish was a tiny swinging flap door that looked like a cat door. Raph had already tested it – it swung outwards but not inwards, allowing fresh fruit and lettuce each day to be dropped in. The flap above the water had a small tube that ran down into the dish.

_A small ball…was it too much to wish for a small ball? Anything to play with?_

"This is boring." He said for the thousandth time to the bare wall.

There was a slight clicking sound of a key scraping against the metal lock. Raph scrambled to his feet and backed against the far away and away from the door. The woman, Suzy, entered the room in an ankle long white lab coat. She carried a large, leather medical bag in her right hand.

"How are you doing today?" She murmured gently.

Raph let out a small growl – he refused to reveal he could speak to anyone else. He'd already done enough damage.

"It's alright." She said quietly, slowly putting her bag on the floor near the door. "I just want to check you over." She motioned with her hand to his thickly bandaged leg.

Raph backed up some more until his shell hit the padded wall. His teeth were bared but he was still weak. He knew that the food was drugged with painkillers. Usually what would happen was his food was drugged right before the vet came so he was out of it by the time she was in the room. She would check him over before the drug wore off and be gone by the time it left his system.

But he didn't feel woozy or anything….the food hadn't been drugged this time.

"I just want to see how you're doing today. I don't think the drugs are needed. You've been so well behaved…"

Her voice trailed off as Raph let out another low threatening growl in the back of his throat.

"It's okay buddy."

_No lady, it ain't okay._

"I'll take care of you…."

_You're doing a fine job lady._

"I won't let Macaster touch you…"

_Good luck with that._

"I do wonder though, where he found you."

_You wouldn't believe me if I told ya._

"You must have a family who misses you dearly. Or perhaps another owner who you're close to…"

_Like you wouldn't believe…see lady, it's a funny thing about families. Usually when they miss me, there's a chance I really miss them too._

"Okay, enough of me rambling. It's not like you can understand me."

_Yeah, about that…._

She brought out a large needle filled with a clear, bubbly substance. "Now hold still."

_How about no._

She held out her hand, reaching for his leg. Raph waited until her hand was a few inches from his leg before springing out of her reach. He spun around in time to see her eyes narrow and her lips become a thin line.

"Oh we're going to play that game are we?"

_Yep._

"Fine then."

Raph waited for her to spring at him. Instead, she sat down cross legged, set her bag to her side and just sat still, staring at Raph.

_What the shell?_

"It's a common thing some people do with animals." Suzy said, as though she could see the confusion on Raph's face. "Scared animals need someone they can trust so by sitting here, I'll let you know that I can be trusted and I won't leave until you come up to me."

_Lady, we could be here awhile then. _

Raph kept himself pressed against the wall, glaring at the woman before him with laser amber eyes. He wore an 'I dare ya' face, along with tensed muscles.

This was going to be a long, long day.

* * *

Macaster watched the scene from his office. It seemed that his new veterinarian got along well with Raphael. He wished that she had left on the muzzle and chains – he was going to be a pain to move otherwise. But for now, he just wanted the turtle to be healed up for the show. He didn't keep around animals that would be no use to him; even if the creature was super rare.

But so far, it seemed everything was going to plan. Maybe he wouldn't have to kill off Suzy. Besides, he would be hard to hire another veterinarian if all of them ended up dead. And he needed one to keep his animals healthy enough to show and make money.

He wondered why Raphael wasn't talking. He seemed so open to talk to his daughter…

_Becka…_

Macaster slammed his fist against the metal table that held the computer screen and monitor. It was the turtle's fault that his daughter was gone – the turtle's fault his life was ruined. And now it would be up to the turtle to make it right again – to regain the fame he had lost.

To regain all he had lost.

"Boss?"

Macaster didn't need to turn around. "Harold?"

"Sir, I have news concerning Becka."

"Go on."

Harold cleared his throat. "Someone claimed that they saw her two days ago near the forest up north."

"And?"

"It looked like she had been on her own for a bit. She was looking for a friend. Nobody asked any questions."

Macaster sighed. "Does anyone know where she was heading?"

"No sir. The person I talked to said she was debating between two places – both in the opposite directions. Then she left for a diner and left town."

"Supposedly."

"Sir?"

Macaster spun around. His eyes gleamed. "She'll be looking for his brothers to help her rescue their brother. She still has friends here and might have kept her up-to-date and she would know that I have her friend, the turtle."

"So what does that mean for us sir?"

"It means we'll have to work twice as hard to leave sooner. If his brothers find us, we won't leave here alive. We must leave soon to avoid any unneeded confrontation and possible deaths."

_The turtle will stay in my grasps. The turtle will bend under my hand._

_Even if it's the last thing I ever do. _

* * *

**_Please review!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another chapter! Please enjoy!**

_

* * *

I'm tired…. can't fall asleep – can't fall asleep._

Raph knew his head was slumping forward, his knees bending as they fought to lie down. It had been three days and the lady hadn't given an inch. She hadn't moved or blinked tiredly like Raph had. She just sat there, unmoving, staring at Raph.

_I can't lie down…. who knows what she'll do to me in my sleep. Muzzle me and chain me – no thanks. I'll win this; she can't break me. I've beaten iron fists and chains, whips and rope. Simple sleep is not going to be the thing that breaks me. _

But even as he thought that, he doubted it more and more. Suzy had gone in the padded room with him and just sat there, waiting for him to give in first. Raph thought it would be easy, outwitting a simple human girl, but it wasn't. Neither of them had moved for the better part of three days, just starring at each other and waiting for the other to give up first.

Raph could feel his head slumping to his plastron but even as his eyelids closed, he could see a smile of satisfaction grow on the woman's face.

_No!_

Raph snapped his head back up, fighting of the exhaustion, and resumed his natural glaring stance. She would not win,

"I can see you're fighting it buddy. You can't keep this up for very much longer." She said in a low, soothing voice that only made Raph sleepier. Her voice reminded him of when Splinter would come in the room when they were younger, after a bad nightmare, and just sit there with them on the bed, talking in a low, soothing voice until they went back to sleep.

"Don't fight it."

He had too – he wouldn't be broken like this.

For the ninth time that day, he saw her reach into her bag and pull out a bottle of water. She would take a sip of it and put it back in her bag and then go on staring.

_The water…she's cheating somehow. _

"I can keep this up for a few more days. How much longer can you?"

He had to win this – to show her that he wouldn't be broken over a few measly days of sleep. He'd stayed awake longer than this and had no problems. Why was he so tired now?

He could feel his legs growing numb. Moving his legs under him, he realized that he was halfway into the position of lying down. His eyelids grew heavier every second and he realized he was loosing.

_Fight…. I have to fight…_

He gave one slow blink and found himself lying on the floor. His body had betrayed him…. he'd lost.

"There you go now." Suzy said, standing up. "I'll be back in a day or so. I'll let you rest." She took a step forward, stretching out her hand to rest it on Raph's head like a dog. Raph bared his teeth, though he made no move to stop her. He was just too tired to care.

"There you go," She murmured, resting her cold hand on Raph's domed head.

Raph felt a shudder run through his body at her touch. It was wrong but he was just too tired…

"Good boy." Suzy removed her hand and shuffled towards the door. She gave him one more look before exiting the room.

The dim lights in the room faded into a comfortable dark and Raph closed his eyes, feeling relief escape him. He could sleep – she wasn't in the room anymore.

He could sleep….

* * *

"You're remarkable." Macaster praised as he met Suzy outside the turtle's cage.

"Thanks." She brushed a lock of hair behind an ear and gave a long yawn. "Now if you don't mind, I think I need to go get some sleep too."

"Yes, yes. But tell me, how did you do it?"

Suzy pulled out her water bottle. "This. It's something my father made up. It's like drinking five cups of coffee at once. I just take a sip every few hours and I can stay up for a limit of one week with no sleep."

"Amazing."

"Thanks." She smiled gently. "My father was a vet as well. Sometimes he would need to pull all-nighters to stay awake by animals that were very sick or pregnant animals."

"You father was a brilliant man." Macaster rested a hand on her shoulder. "Please, go rest now. I'll make sure the turtle is not disturbed for a few days."

"Thank you." Suzy told him. She left the room, anxious to get into her warm bed at home. As she pulled up the covers up to her chin ten minutes later, she couldn't help but think of the turtle. If she didn't know any better, she'd swear he was almost human. The glares he sent her through beautiful amber eyes sent chills through her body – they almost reminded her of a tiger. Fierce eyes that told a story of power and strength, of a hard life in which he'd survived.

And the turtle was definitely a survivor.

"Harold." Macaster called out his assistant's name as soon as he was sure Suzy was gone.

The mountain-like man swayed into the building. "Yes sir?"

"Fetch Mr. Tares please."

"Yes boss."

A few minutes later a short, stocky built man walked in. "Yes boss?" he voice was high and whiny.

"Please go check the turtle." Macaster instructed.

Tares let out a gulp and shot a nervous look over at the closed and locked door. "Now?"

"Yes." Macaster sighed and handed the man a small dart gun. "Shoot him if you're scared."

"I – I'm not s-scared."

"I can see that." Macaster said dryly, rolling his eyes. He tapped his foot waiting for his wimpy assistant to go do his job. "Go on now. I'm paying you by the hour."

Tares let out another nervous gulp before he let himself into the room. The room was dark but as he closed the door behind him, the lights raised into a dim lighting. Sweat rolled down his face as he noticed the large, dark green shape tucked into the corner.

He could see the turtle was fast asleep; his breathing heavy as his plastron rose and fell with each breath. Taking a few hesitant and very uneasy steps forward, he slowly made his way to the turtle's side.

Taking out the dart gun, he shot the turtle in the arm. The turtle didn't even flinch as the needle slid into his flesh and as the knockout liquid emptied into his blood.

Taking out another needle, he gathered DNA, blood, and tissue samples from the turtle. Taking a scalpel from his bag, he rolled the turtle over and sliced of a thin layer of forest green skin. Sticking each sample in a tube and marking it with a black permanent marker, he stuck each tube into a bag and sealed it shut.

He couldn't help himself, but ran a hand over a long nasty looking scar on the turtle's shoulder.

_What had this turtle gone through?_

Standing up, he let out a long sigh, and with one last look, left the room, making sure to lock it behind him. From up close, the turtle didn't look scary at all. More like scared and small – he was just an innocent creature whose only crime was looking different.

But was it fair to treat him differently because of that?

"Did you get the samples?" Macaster demanded.

Tares nodded, handing over the sample case. Macaster grabbed it, his eyes lighting up. "Perfect." He waved his hand at Tares, dismissing him from the room.

As Tares left the room, he couldn't help but feel Macaster got into a lot more than he could handle this time with the turtle.

A lot more than he could handle.

* * *

"Did you find anything Don?" Leo asked tiredly, leaning over his purple clad brother.

Don gave an aggravated shake of his head, closing out of several windows he had up before closing the laptop lid. "Nothing. It's like he's completely disappeared off the face of the earth." He spun around in his chair as the youngest turtle entered the room. "How about you Mike?"

Mikey slipped off his trench coat, slipping it on a hanger and putting it in the closet by the lab doors. "Nothing on my end; I asked around town and even checked with the local tourist agency. They say he lost almost all, if not all, reputation for being a good circus. Several people quit and his tickets are sold at rock bottom price now."

"Does anyone know where he is now?" Leo asked.

"Nope. They say after the media crisis, he went into hiding." Mikey sat down on Don's bed, putting his head into his hands. He let out a long, pained sigh of his own. "That man sucks big time."

"I know bro," Leo sat beside Mikey, putting his arm around his shell. "We'll get him…we'll get him."

Don joined them on his bed. "Ya know, it's kinda weird." He muttered. "One second Macaster was the biggest thing and tickets were next to impossible to get. Now you can't find them anywhere because no one carries them and where you can, they're practically giving them away."

"And?" Leo urged, seeing the Look in Don's eyes.

"He still carries animals, like tigers and bears and large carnivores."

"So?"

"So," Don turned to Leo with a triumphant gleam in his eye. "He has to buy food for them. Otherwise he would be shut down for animal cruelty. And he doesn't want that…"

"What are you getting at Donny?" Mikey raised his head.

"All we have to do is find out where he buys the food from." Don said, bolting to his feet.

Leo's eyes widened. "So we find out where he gets the food and where it's shipped or picked up from…"

Don gave a nod. "And we find Raph."

* * *

Raph shook his head, letting out a yawn. His sleep was so good – he'd never thought he'd appreciate a few hours, or days, of sleep.

Struggling into a sitting position, he was suddenly aware of a stinging pain on the backside of his leg. Reaching over, he felt a raw area that was caked in blood and scabbed over. It felt like a layer of skin had been removed….skinned….he'd been skinned!

He felt a rush of rage surge through him as he remembered Suzy. She'd done this to him! He'd trusted her enough to leave him alone and she went and skinned him and did who knows what else.

"Suzy." He growled. He looked at the door, waiting for it to fall open and for the woman to appear in the doorway.

I am such an idiot to trust her….never again.

There was a faint sound of metal moving as Raph turned to his feeder dish. Fresh fruit was being poured in from the outside and water fell from the tube and into his dish, quickly filling it up with fresh, cold water. Raph shuffled over to it, just then realizing how hungry he was. Stomach growling in protest, he ignored the food and just drank from the water.

As it ran down his throat and refreshed his thoughts, he wondered why Suzy would do that to him.

_Cause she's a human, stupid…she works for Macaster. She's a paid jerk who'll do whatever will get her money…_

Raph growled. He was such an idiot.

_

* * *

"April?"_

April held the small shell cell to her ear as she gave the older man his money and his bag. "Yeah Mikey?" she looked over at her customer with a friendly smile. "Come back soon!" She called after him. After quickly checking around to make sure there were no other customers in the store, she turned around. "Mikey, I'm in the middle of work." She hissed. The youngest turtle enjoyed bugging her in the middle of work.

_"Sorry April."_ Mikey sounded apologetic. _"But we have news on Raph."_

"Raph?" April instantly perked up. "What? Did you find him?"

_"Not yet..."_ Mikey sighed and April instantly felt bad for snapped at him before. These past few weeks had been tough on her too. First Raph was captured, and then they all thought he'd died, and now he was alive again and in the same creep's hands.

Life sucked.

"What can I do to help?" She asked.

_"We need you to check out some places for us; any place that sells food for large carnivores….like for zoo's and such."_

"Okay," April waved to a family who had just walked in the door. "Be with you in a minute," she called to them. "Okay, then what?"

_"See if anyone is selling food to Macaster."_ Mikey instructed.

"And if that doesn't work?"

_"Try large amounts of fruit…someone who buys large amount of fruit or turtle feed."_ Mikey sighed. _"If that doesn't work then we're back to square one."_

April could feel the sadness in the youngest turtle's voice over the line. There was only so much they could do – so much she could do. "I'll try y best Mike."

_"Thank you April."_ Mikey said. _"I'll let you get back to work." _

"I'll let you know if I hear anything Mike." April said, dotting the notes on a small notepad, underlining Macaster in big bold letters on the top. She glanced up as a woman entered the store. She wrinkled her nose when she saw the tan face.

_"Thanks April."_ Mikey said right before he disconnected the line.

"Can I help you ma'am?" April asked, setting the shell cell back in her purse. She narrowed her eyes as the lady stared at her notepad. "Miss?"

The woman looked up at her with large hazel eyes. "Are you looking for Macaster?"

April's own green eyes widened. "Yes."

"I know where you can find him."

* * *

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chap!**

**Please review!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

***sigh* I have now started school so updates might take a lot longer than before. *winces from mad mob* I am leasing a horse, have school, choir, am trying to publish some of my poems, and saving up for a new laptop. So my life right now is a little insane :D But please, review! Big thanks out there to Mikell and MelodyWinters!**

* * *

"How do you know of Macaster?" the woman gaped, staring at April with wide amber eyes.

April narrowed her own green eyes. "Who are you?" she demanded.

The woman offered out her hand. "My name is Suzy. I'm the vet for Mr. Macaster."

"The vet?" April asked, ignoring her offered hand.

"Yes," Suzy tucked her hand back into her large pocket. She could tell the lady was not the friendliest woman she'd met – she just wondered what she wanted with her boss. "Might I ask why you're looking for him? He's been in hiding recently because of the media crisis going on. I'm sure you've heard of it…" she could be nasty too.

"Yes I have." April put her hands on her slim hips, glaring at the woman.

_She knows something…I can feel it._

"Then why are you looking for him?"

"Is that really any of your business?" April asked in a slight rude tone.

Suzy opened her mouth to shoot off a retort but bit it back_. She must be one of the nasty reporters that got fired because of their failing to bring in a good story_, she thought. She heard several people got fired because of it….she must be one of them.

"No." she replied coldly. "I suppose not."

"Thank you ma'am." April said stiffly, tucking her notepad under the counter.

Suzy watched the woman as she tucked her small notepad back under the counter. She thought she hadn't seen it – she saw the small notes she had made.

_**Macaster**_

_Turtle feed – fruit (large loads) carnivore feed_

_?????_

"Thank you." Suzy said, turning her back on the woman and walking out of the store. She'd be sure and have Macaster keep a watch out for her – she seemed to be the stubborn and determined type.

* * *

"Suzy!" Macaster loudly greeted the woman as she walked back into the building. He walked forward, stretching out his hand to shake hers.

"Good morning sir." She nervously brushed away a lock of hair; quickly shifting her bags to her other arm so she would have a free hand to shake his. "How is the turtle?"

Macaster paused. "He had to be restrained again – he went on a rampage and started tearing into everything and trying to hurt himself."

Suzy dropped all her bags and rushed down the hallways, her face paling.

_He'd been fine when I'd left him…shoot, this is all my fault. I shouldn't of had left him this long with them….this is all my fault!_

She approached the door and fumbled with her key ring, frantically trying to find the right key. Finally finding the right one, she inserted it in the lock and ripped open the door. She instantly went several shades paler at what she saw.

The turtle was on the ground, ankles hobbled and wrists cuffed together. He had a choke chain collar on and it was threaded through a ring on the floor, successfully pinning him to the floor. He was on his knees, awkwardly jerking on the chain. On his mouth was a long, thin strip of leather, trapping his mouth shut. She could hear his loud growls of pain and fear behind his closed lips and it made her heart break.

She gently closed the door behind her, ignoring the loud calls of Macaster behind her, silenced by the door.

"Hey boy," She called out softly.

She watched as the turtle stopped struggling for a brief instant to turn and look for the source of the voice. Her heart broke even more when she saw rage flare up in his amber orbs.

_I'm sorry boy…so sorry._

"Easy there…easy."

Raph let out a pained growl behind his closed mouth as he saw the woman, Suzy, enter the room. She had done this to him…

He had gone nuts in the room with no room to run, no sunlight, nothing to drive away the boredom. So he'd done what he knew best – he started beating on things.

Apparently they thought he was trying to hurt himself so they shot him full of drugs and came in the room and tied him up. The leather around his mouth bit into his skin painfully, making him want to growl and yell even more. He could feel the blood pooling under the leather – it hurt…shell it hurt.

"You poor thing…" Suzy murmured, reaching out hesitantly with one hand to touch his shell.

Raph let out the loudest growl he could and jerked away from his grasp. The chain around his neck rubbed his skin raw but he didn't care – he wasn't going to let her touch him again.

He'd trusted her – he'd given her a chance to be trusted. And she went and betrayed him….

"Easy now…easy."

Raph flinched as two of her fingers rested gently on his shell. Shuddering, he tried to jerk away. He didn't want her touching him…

_I want my bros…please find me guys! I can't take much more of this…please…._

"I'm so sorry. This is my first day back. What did they do to you?" she ran her fingers down his arm.

_What do ya think lady? You did it!_

Suzy could tell she was making the poor creature uncomfortable with her presence but she needed to know if he was okay. If he was trying to hurt himself, then she needed to check him over. Her hazel eyes scanned over his struggling body.

_What the heck did these people do to him? Don't they know tying him up like this will just make him more nuts? Idiots…._

Her fingers hit a small bump on his shoulder and her eyebrows jerked up in surprise.

_What the…?_

She traced her finger over it again, and then her whole hand. She felt a growl of her own coming on as she recognized what it was.

_Fools! They put a tracer in him – no wonder he's so scared._

"Those jerks." Suzy muttered. Brushing off her pant leg, she stood up. Marching out of the room, she almost bumped into Macaster.

"Suzy…" He began, seeing the furious look on her face.

"Don't you say a word." She hissed. "Do you know what you did to that poor creature in there? All the work I just did – everything I'd literally spent days on is ruined! Why the heck did you put a tracker in him! He's scared of everything and everyone now!" her voice was raising with each word, anger pulsing through each word.

"Miss Suzy, you did not give me a chance to explain." Macaster said coolly, talking as though everything was okay. "It needed to be done before too long. And while he was out was the perfect time to do it."

"But he's terrified! He knows what you did!"

"That can't be helped Miss Suzy." He waved her off. "Your job is just to make sure the animals are well. It's my job to make sure they stay safe and my animals. He is an extremely rare creature – surely you know that he needs to be marked as mine as soon as possible."

"I know that but now? He was just doing so well too…"

"Now is better than too late," He replied coldly. "Especially since we'll be moving out of the country soon."

"Soon?" She raised an eyebrow. "I though you weren't doing that for another month."

"There were…" he paused over the word, trying to find the right one. "Complication's in my plan. And I'm willing to take any risks with him…not again."

Suzy let out a sigh and a small nod. "Yes sir." She watched as he walked away, his last word echoing in her mind.

_Again? What does he mean by again….? Maybe it's time to pay another visit to Miss. O'Neal. Perhaps I don't know all I thought I did over Mr. Macaster._

* * *

**Um, review? Please? *begs* **

** And before I forget, I would like to make a bit shout out to all the people out there that MelodyWinters will now be taking commisions for her amazing artwork! You can check her out on Deviant art - check with her profile page or PM me and I'll steer you in the right direction. Trust me, you don't want to let go off this opportunity!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you enjoy this update! For everyone out there who loves art, MelodyWinters is taking commisions for her art. **

**Thanks to MelodyWinters and Mikell!**

* * *

"Has April found anything out?" Leo asked Mikey two days later.

Don tiredly shook his head, pulling up another window on his computer screen. "Nothing. She said a woman came into the room a few days ago as soon as Mikey had hung up with her, but she looked more like a nosy reporter than anything."

"So nothing?"

"Well, I might have found something…" Don said slowly, staring at the glowing screen in front of him. "There's a place down by the docks that specializes in large orders of fruit, but not anything in the meat department."

"Could he order from two different places?' Leo questioned.

"I suppose," Don rubbed his head. "Most places don't though. They find one place that will work for all their needs."

"But is it worth checking out?"

"It could be, I'm not really sure." Don admitted. "Right now, anything is worth checking out if it'll lead us to Raph."

Leo nodded as Mikey entered the room. He gave both brothers a look as he sadly shook his head. Leo couldn't resist, but asked anyway.

"Mike? Anything?"

"No Leo, I went back up and tried to track down the lady April told me about. She's just some vet who recently got promoted somewhere here in New York. Apparently she'd been trying to get a job with Macaster before he got, well, fired from power."

"That must have been why she was so interested." Don mused, fingers flying over the keyboard. "Leo, do you want to head up tomorrow? Maybe you'll have better luck?"

"Sure Don," Leo nodded right as he shell cell in his leather belt started to vibrate. Pulling it out, he flipped open the screen and put it to his ear. "Casey?"

"Leo, you guys need to get over here." His voice sounded shaky over the line.

"Casey? What's wrong?"

"I found….ya guys just need ta get over here."

"Alright Case, where are you?" Leo held the phone up so everyone could hear.

"By the docks."

"Okay Casey, we'll be right there."

Don and Mikey exchanged looks. By the docks? What the shell was going on by the docks? The docks were a small boating area a few miles away from the farmhouse.

Leo hung up the phone and gave his two younger brothers the same look. "Well, we might as well go see what he wants."

Don stood up, stretching, and put his laptop on stand-by. "If this is a joke, he is so dead. We don't have time for his pranks."

Mikey asked, "Hey has anyone heard from Alex or Emma lately?"

"She called me last night." Leo answered. "Alex went back to work and is trying to run some tests inauspiciously. He's looking for any traces of Macaster or any past wants on him – to see if he's wanted for anything. That way he'll at least have an excuse to bring him in once we find him. He'll let us know is he's heard anything."

"I'm amazed he hasn't turned us in yet." Mikey commented as they left the house and climbed in the battle shell.

"He can't do that Mike, even if he wanted too." Don told him as he climbed in the passenger seat, sticking the key in the engine. "He would get fired."

"So he's just doing it so he won't get fired?"

"No, I really think he's our friend." Leo laughed. "He took care of Raph for us – he saved our brother's life. Besides you heard him, he doesn't like Macaster and what's he doing anymore. The circus was never that good anyway."

The drive down to the docks was short and full of questions. What the shell was did Casey want? And what was so urgent that they had to call them down?

The pulled the car into a small parking space, hidden out of sight from anyone else that might happen to pull in. They hopped out of the car and were hit with a horrible smell like a bullet to the chest.

"What the shell is that?" Mikey asked, holding his nose in the air. "It smells like Raph after he just -"

"Thank you Mikey," Leo interrupted before the young turtle could finish his line of thoughts.

As they headed down the pathway towards the river, Mike leaned in towards Don.

"It also smells like Leo's chili." He snickered.

"I heard that!" Leo yelled back, not bothering to turn back around.

Don rolled his eyes as Mikey shared snickers and laughs with himself. He threw out his hand, smacking Mikey on the back of the head. No words were needed.

Leo held out his hand suddenly, stopping Don and Mikey behind him.

"What the shell Leo?" Don complained, tripping on a root.

"Listen."

Both turtles cocked their heads, listening. There was nothing.

"Leo?" Don questioned.

"Do you hear that?"

"No."

"Exactly."

Mikey ducked around the turtle, moving aside a large brush that blocked their view of the river. His blue eyes went wide and his mouth went into an O shape. A hand flew over his mouth as he darted backwards, tripping over roots and shrubs. His green color was a pasty white.

"Mikey?" Don asked in concern, crouching near their sick brother while Leo parted away the shrubs, viewing the same site that had made Mikey sick only a few second ago.

His own jaw dropped and his own sick turned a few shades lighter, but he held himself together. At the side of the river, floating half off the bank, half in the river was a body…a woman's body.

* * *

"Well guys?" Casey stood behind the others, looking at the grisly scene before them. Don was still with Mikey further up the hill, trying to comfort the shaking and crying turtle.

Leo was kneeling a few feet away from the body, nose wrinkled at the smell, but otherwise studying the corpse. "No one I know off." He said softly.

Death was nothing uncommon to the turtles, but seeing a dead body didn't make it any easier. When they fought the Foot, it was much easier to drive the blade into the body of one whose face they would never see – but to see the woman's expression in death made all of them sick to their stomachs.

"Did you call the cops Casey?" Leo sighed.

"Yes."

"How long ago?"

"About ten minutes ago." Casey replied. "They said it would take them around forty-five minutes to get here. There's not exactly a lot crime around here in the country if ya know what I mean."

Leo mentally calculated the times in his head. Casey had called them twenty minutes ago and it had taken them around ten to get there. They still had around ten to fifteen minutes, but he would only stay another five to be safe. Dead bodies made the cops tend to speed.

Standing, he brushed off his sand-covered knees. "I'm going to take them back to the farmhouse." He told Casey. "We're heading back to the city tonight – we've done all we can for now. Emma told us she would keep tabs over here and let us know if she sees anything and Alex will do that in the city. We're going to see what we can do from the city as well."

"Good." Casey was itching to get his hands back on Macaster – he wanted to show the man what happened to those who messed around with his family and sold his best friend like some kinda animal.

They would not get away with it.

"You'd better get out of here," Casey suddenly said, cocking his head. The faint sounds of sirens could be heard in the distance.

Leo stood up and gave Casey a nod. "We'll see you back at the farmhouse." He bounded back into the forest, not worrying about footprints he would leave behind. He was a ninja – vanishing without a trace was part of him.

"Mikey, it's okay." Don soothed to their still shaken brother. Mikey was rocking himself, arms around his knees. Tears left trails down his cheeks as red took over his blue orbs. He looked up as Leo approached them with a tired sigh.

"Is he okay?" Leo asked, kneeling down beside his family.

"Shaken, but he'll be okay." Like Leo, they'd all had their fair share of dead bodies in their lives. But seeing a face, not hidden behind black, made it harder to accept the fact that she was dead. Especially since they had no idea of why she'd died.

"We got to go." Said Leo. "The cops will be here soon."

Donny nodded and helped Mikey to his feet. Mikey sniffed, rubbing his forearm across his nose and giving his elder brothers a brave smile.

"I'm okay." He chocked out.

"I know Mike," Leo took Mikey's other elbow and together, he and Don led him to the van. After helping him in the back, Leo took the driver's seat and quickly started the engine.

The drive back was mercifully short. The second Leo had his door open, his shell cell rang. Quickly pulling it from his pocket, the name Casey flashed across the screen. Within a second, he had it to his ear.

"Yes?"

"Okay, I got some news for. The vet was a lady who for a short period of time worked with Macaster. She's been missing for over a month."

Leo took a deep breath. "How many vets have died working for Macaster?"

"Seems a lot more than we originally thought." Casey told him in a rough voice. "Seems he's had a total of ten. Seven of them all turned up dead while the other three are still missing. Now only two, after this one."

Leo took a deep breath. "Why the shell do people still want to work for him?"

"Because of the money. You work for a circus; you get paid better money than in a normal clinic, according to the cops. I think cause they deal with larger animals and all….anyway, her name was Carrie James and she has no family that they know off."

"An orphan – someone that won't be missed."

"Exactly, although several of them did have families. The first woman was someone named Mary Bart and she was a married woman with four kids, all in collage."

"So who's his new vet now?" Leo asked.

"Someone named Susan Patter. She only worked for him for a little bit now – I think around three weeks. Four at the most. She's unmarried and just recently moved to New York for her job."

"Why the shell haven't the arrested Macaster yet?" Leo demanded, feeling fury burn through him. "Surely the cops aren't this dumb. Ten murders and the link is they all work for Macaster – how are the cops not suspicious of him?"

"After the first eight Leo, they gave up, according to Alex. They say the murder happened nowhere near his place nor did he have any signs or reasons for wanting them dead."

_Well duh, he's not going to kill someone in his own front yard!_

"And he's had alibis for every murder. They think it's someone nuts."

_Nuts? I don't think sane people just go around and randomly kill woman._

"So we need to find this Susan Patter and find out where she works. Not only is she in danger, but she might know where Raph is."

"Could that be why Macaster killed them?"

Leo couldn't help but notice Casey's voice was still loud. "Case, I hope you're nowhere near the cops."

"Nah, I'm in the car. Why?"

"No comment and yes, maybe that's why they all ended up dead, because they knew of Raph and maybe threatened to call the cops on him…or do something that threatened Macaster,." Leo said, saying it more to himself than to Casey. "We have to find her."

"Okay Leo. You just get the others packed up and leave ASAP. I'll finish things around the farmhouse and then meet you in NY in a few days – I have some unfinished business up here anyway."

Leo didn't bother to ask. Whatever Casey was up to, unless he wanted them to know, his mouth was sealed shut. For once. "Okay Casey." He hit the end button and ended the call. He looked at Mikey and Don who were staring at him curiously. "We're heading back tonight. Get your stuff together – we're leaving in an hour. Raph and someone named  
Susan Patter are in danger."

"Susan Patter?" Don asked, storing away the name so he could check her out later.

"Yeah. Can you and Mikey go collect the bags together? I need to call Alex and then I'll be in to help."

Mikey muttered something about Leo always getting out of work but jumped up the stairs with Don. The way Leo was talking, he knew time was a precious matter and every second counted.

Leo pressed out the number he'd memorized that Alex had given it and pressed it to his ear. The ringing repeated over and over, making Leo nervous.

_Come on Alex…answerer the dang phone._

"New York Police Department. How may I help you?" A woman's voice asked and Leo grimaced.

_These people take forever to transfer one call!_

"May I please talk to Alex DeForest?"

"May I ask whose calling?" The woman's voice suddenly got a bitter tone.

"Leonardo."

"Last name?"

_What is this, an interrogation?_ "Hamato."

"One minute Mr. Hamato." The woman's voice was replaced by annoying old classical music from the Beatles.

"I'm afraid Mr. DeForest is busy. Would you like to leave a message?" her voice cut back in two minutes later.

"Tell him that it's an emergency." Leo swallowed thickly. He had to talk with Alex.

"He is busy Mr. Hamato. Would you like to leave a message?"

"Please try again." Leo begged. He could hear the woman give a heavy sigh as though he was asking her to stop the world from spinning instead of just transferring a call.

"One minute sir." And more annoying music came on.

Leo leaned his shell against the van and closed his eyes, trying to block out the music. _Come on Alex…pick up…pick up…_ he chanted inwardly.

"Hello?"

"Alex!" Leo's eyes snapped open and he let out a relived breath. "Thank goodness."

"Leo? Is that you?"

"Yes, Alex listen, I need a favor."

"Name it."

Leo smiled. He sure didn't sound busy…"Were you busy?" he asked.

"No, why?"

"Just wondering. Anyway, I need you to check up on someone named Susan Patter. Can you just get all the information you can about her and just email it to Don?"

"Sure Leo, what's the email address?"

Leo gave him an address and while Alex started to search through, Leo told him all that had happened.

"Dang," Alex whistled. "Okay Leo, I found all I could about her. If she doesn't have a police record, we don't have much about her but I sent all I have. Nothing that popped out at me, but I only skimmed."

"Thanks Alex." Leo told him gratefully.

"Anytime Leo. Oh and Leo?"

"Yeah?"

"When you're ready to make the arrest, call me."

Leo smiled. "Will do Alex. Will do."

* * *

**Please review!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own them...yet. LOL**

* * *

Raph paced in the padded room, each step filled with more frustration and each beat of his heart was another cruel thoughts. The lady, Susan, had convinced Macaster that he needed space to more around and chaining him down would only make him more wild and uncontrollable. So, leaving the muzzle on with a small lock so he would be unable to remove it, they attached a leash-like to chain to his choke chain collar and hooked it to a small ring on the far wall, away from the door so Macaster or Susan could enter easily and without fear of being tackled and ripped to pieces.

He hadn't eaten in over two days, courtesy of the leather contraption on his face. He was pretty sure it was because Macaster was doing the old, starve the animal, and break the animal, ploy. He thought that if he starved Raph, it would eventually break him.

_Pal, it's going to take a lot more than starvation to break me…too bad I don't have any way of letting you know that._

Raph felt the jerk of the chain on his neck as he hit the end of the line. The links tightened and he quickly backed up to relieve the pressure.

_I hate cages. I hate chains. I hate vets. I hate needles…jeez, you could make a book with all the things I hate – I hate collars. I hate Macaster. I hate robbers. I hate Shredder. I hate murders. I hate bad guys that I catch easily. I hate Leo lectures. Hmm….maybe one book wouldn't be enough. I hate – _

He knew the list would have gone on and on if it hadn't been for the scrape of a key and the turn of the doorknob. With a snarl, he backed up until he shell hit the far padded wall. Suzy entered the room with a nervous smile.

"Hey buddy. You look better today."

_Oh yeah, as fine as I can get while muzzle and being strangled and starved. I'm peachy_.

She pulled out a hypodermic needle from her long white pocket. "Don't worry," she said softly in a soothing voice. "It's just a muscle relaxant so I can do some real quick tests."

_Tests? Haven't you gotten enough while I was out cold that one time? Seriously, how much blood do you really need?_

She took a step forward, her posture tall and determined. Marching straight up to Raph, she stared him straight in his eyes.

_She's doing the…what did Don call it? She's trying to make herself seem large and threatening to me….it ain't working lady._

"Come on now. You know I'm not going to hurt you." Her eyes met Raph's. "If you behave, maybe I could get you some exercise today. You poor thing…"

She could tell Raph was nervous around her and she wondered who had owned him before to make him so afraid of people. He was such a beautiful creature – he had some much fire in his eyes, it almost sent chills down her. She knew it would take a lot to break him and she hoped no one would.

She made a mental note to ask Macaster about it later – she needed to know his history. She could see scars all over his body and she hoped he hadn't been abused before….he was so unique. Only a true monster could try and hurt him….try to break his spirit.

And whoever tried had better not cross paths with her.

"Come on…" she took another step forward and slowly and carefully reached out, watching Raph in a nonthreatening position, prepared to jump out of the way if he looked like he was about to attack.

Raph carefully watched her as she lowered the needle to the flesh on his arm. In the other hand she had a cotton ball soaked in disinfection liquid. He was glad that she cared enough to at least clean the part of penetration and she didn't just randomly stick it in wherever it looked good.

_But that didn't mean she was sticking it in_, he thought angrily, jerking his arm away at the last second.

Her brows narrowed and her lips were pressed into a thin line. "Oh, we're playing this game are we?"

_Yep._

"You're not going to win."

_Oh yes I am._

She reached for his arm again, only to have it jerked away again.

"Do I have to bring out the guards?' she threatened.

I don't know…do you?

"You're making my life difficult, you know that don't you?" she sighed, stepping back with a slight smirk on her face. She could almost swear he was doing it on purpose.

_Very much so._

"Shall we try this one more time?"

_Sure._

"Am I going to get better results?"

_Nope._

"I don't want this to be hard."

_I do._

"You're making my job hard."

_Good. _

She chuckled, finally sticking the needle back in her pocket. "Obviously the needle is out of the question…"

_Ya think?_

"So I'll have to find another way."

Good luck with that.

"Susan?" A man with neatly combed hair and a handsome face fit for screens, stuck his head into the room. He gave Raph a nervous look before giving his full attention on the woman.

"Yes?" Susan turned around and her face lit up.

Boyfriend, Raph thought as the two embraced and as the man gave Suzy a friendly, light kiss on the cheek. "How's it going babe?"

"You're not supposed to be back here." She hissed, playfully smacking the front of his jacket.

"Yes I am." He murmured, letting his head rest on his shoulder. "I'm you assistant."

"Assistant?"

"Yes."

"Okay then…"

"What can I help you with boss?" he chuckled and straightened up, trying to look as professional as he could with a smirk on his face.

Suzy just shook her head, tucking a stray strand behind an ear. "Can you help me with tests?"

"Tests?" he asked.

Susan nodded and pulled the needle back out. "Tests." She confirmed.

Charles paled and took a few steps back. "Better not." He said in a horse voice.

"And why not?"

"Cause he looks vicious." He gave a nervous point in Raph's direction with a shaky finger. Suzy turned around, once again feeling chills run down her back as she starred in the amber orbs.

"He's not." She said finally, pulling herself out of trance. "He was just abused."

_Yeah_, Raph thought. _By you._

"Abused?" The man's perfectly trimmed eyebrows shot up in surprise. "How?"

Susan shrugged her shoulders. "Not sure, but don't you just want to kill the people that would do that to an animal? Especially him?" she jerked her head in Raph's direction.

Charles gave Raph another wary look. "Uh….sure honey." He grabbed her hand. "Are you ready for dinner honey?"

"Dinner…"

"Uh, yeah." He gave her a sharp, almost annoyed look. "Remember? I've been telling you about all week hon. That restaurant you've been dying to get into?"

"Uh…"

"Come on," He grabbed her wrist and started to drag her towards the door. "Babe, come on."

"But Raphael…" she gave a pull back.

"Raphael?" he stopped and turned around to face her, his face masked in confusion.

"The turtle."

"Honey," he groaned. "He is a stupid animal who thinks it's a game. Now come on, tests can wait for another time."

"No." She pulled free from his grasp and took a step back. "I have a job to do."

"Can't you get someone else to do it?"

Raph perked up. He could hear the man's voice…he was getting angry.

"No, no one else can get this close to him without him trying to rip them apart." She protested. "And every time has to tie him down to do simple things like drawing blood; it'll get harder for me when I come to do it. If I do it now, and teach him that he has nothing to fear, then eventually everyone should be able to do it with being afraid of being ripped to shreds."

"One more time won't hurt him." He hissed.

"Then one more no shouldn't hurt you anymore either right?" she dared.

Raph could see Charles was steaming. His cheeks were both a tomato shade of red and his eyes were narrowed deeply. "What did you just say?" He hissed out each word like a curse.

"No."

Raph felt himself crouch into a leap, ready to spring if the man was going to attack Susan. He knew the chain was at his throat and already digging in, but he figured that with enough strength and power, he could maybe snap the chain.

Reasoning told him that it wasn't possible but then again, reasoning also told him that running into battles was certain death.

So far it was reasoning was loosing.

"Fine!" Charles growled. "Choose the dirty animal over me! See how much longer we'll be together!" and with the tension thick in the air, he turned around and left.

"Men." Susan huffed, staring at the door a few more seconds, glaring at the closed door like it was the entire door's fault. "Idiots of nature." She walked back over to Raph. She let out a heavy sigh before putting away the needle. "Oh well." She gave Raph a weak smile. "I'm so glad you don't talk. You animals are easy to talk to since you don't talk back. Sometimes I just wanted to take his head and kick it down the hallway!"

_Uh…..note to self. Talking is a no-no around Suzy._

He watched as she punched the wall, causing a small dent in the padded frame.

_Big no-no_

* * *

**Sorry for such a short chapter. Please leave a review! It means a lot. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, here's another update. I hope you enjoy and be sure to check out my poll on my profile page!**

* * *

"How are you feeling today Raphael?" Macaster said coolly, letting himself into the room.

Raph jerked up from his curled up position on the floor. Pacing had been tiring and he needed sleep, but had been unable too. Finally exhaustion overcame him and he laid down to rest. But now he was up again with no chances of falling back asleep.

_How do you think?_

"I told Suzy to take the day off today – she's been working so hard with you." He smiled his expression evil. "But of course, it was the day she gave the okay for you to be moved back into your cage."

Raph growled, holding back the shudder that threatened to run through him. He hated anyone touching him, but especially _them_. Growling, he backed as far away as possible.

"My men will come get you later today. After you're safely back in your cage, we can remove the muzzle. I know you're hungry."

_Well duh. I haven't eaten in three days, no thanks to you._

Macaster stood up. "We leave in a week for…well…I'll just let that be a surprise."

Raph's head jerked up. _Leaving? They were leaving? Why?_

"It seems, according to an inside source, that your brothers have made friends with a cop."

_A cop?_ Raph brightened. Lance and Alex – they would help him. Teamed up with Donny, they would find him in no time.

"You seem unconcerned." Macaster observed. "You have no way out."

_You don't have a brother with a high IQ either._

"No matter, you won't escape. In a few days you will be fitted for shipping gear…"

_Shipping gear? What the shell?_

"I can't have my prize animal damaged on the way down." He snickered, noting the confused look. "Mr. Clark will be in later to take measures…don't give him trouble."

_Whatcha gonna do if I do?_ Raph challenged him with his fiery amber gaze.

"You collar will replaced later," he went on. "I'm also seeing about special surgery for you."

_Surgery…_. Raph tensed at the words. It was never good when Don said it. He was scared to think of what Macaster meant when he said it.

"I'm going to have a special tracker put into your shell. That way, you won't be able to remove it without serious pain. Yes," he snickered. "I know how your shells are. Despite how hard they seem, they're actually tissue and muscle in there. That's why I'm putting it there."

Raph knew what it was like to have part of the shell removed. It was unbearable pain, almost like removing a limb. But having a tracker drilled into his shell…

Raph could only think of one thing towards the man. _You suck._

* * *

"So Susan could be in trouble too?" Mikey asked worriedly, feeling sick at the thought.

"Yes." Leo paced the room, hands clasped behind his back. "According to the cops, there has been a large number of the woman working for Macaster turning up dead."

"And they don't arrest him?"

"They don't have any evidence against him." Growled Leo.

"How?" Don sighed. "Woman working for him die – why not suspect him?"

"They have nothing."

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Mikey asked, casting big blue eyes on his two older brothers. He counted on them to see this through – he couldn't them to get Raph back.

Cause he had no clue as to how.

"Go hunt down Macaster and see what he's been up too." Leo told him, a hint of vengeance in his voice. "Donny, can you get on that?"

"Sure bro." Don nodded. "I could try and pretend that I was interested in buying the circus from Macaster. Get him to contact us so he would have to meet us."

"Or you could probably just say that we were interested in meeting up with him to sell or purchase some new animals to 'get him back up on his feet'." Mikey suggested.

"Okay, so we find him. Then what?" Don frowned.

"April will talk to him. Agree to meet up with him at his place to talk it over." Leo smiled, a plan forming in his mind. "While she talks, we'll search for Raph. Don, can you make one of those watches that buzzes – the ones that help people remember to take their medicine or something. We'll buzz her to let her know as soon as we've gotten Raph out of there."

"I can work something out." Don said, a plan already forming in his mind.

Leo smiled. They had new friends and one very small, but dedicated family.

_Hold on bro…hold on._

* * *

Suzy watched the turtle from the computer screen in the office. The small hidden camera in the padded room showed lots of interesting details about the turtle that she knew she wouldn't never find out being there. Some things just had to be done hidden.

The turtle was back to his pacing, going to the far length of the chain before turning around and moving the other way. She felt her own neck start to ache as the choke chain on the turtle's neck drew taunt. Already there was a red line on the turtle's throat.

It was her day off but she didn't care. She wanted to make sure the turtle's transportation back to his cage went well – she was also curious about how the men treated the turtle without her knowledge.

Sure enough, the door opened a few minutes later and five heavily armed men walked in.

_What do they need guns for?_ She thought. Her nails dug into the seat as she watched them men try and dart the turtle. With a shaky hand, she pressed record on the screen. She might need it as proof for later.

As she watched in stunned silence, the men surrounded the turtle. He was cowering against the far back wall, trying to block punches and kicks with his own. But the five men grouped up on him and one of the men clubbed him over the back of the head.

With a gasp, hand to her mouth, she saw the turtle fall heavily to the floor. All five men pounced on him and pulled out thick chains.

_No wonder he was scared of me… _she was horrified over how they were treating him. She watched as the shoved a muzzle over his face, bound his arms behind his back, and wrapped chains and rope around his arms and throat, dragging him from the room.

_That's it_. She stood up and moved towards the door. _I've had it with him and even if it kills me, I'm going to make sure that turtle is safe._

_No matter what he does to me. _

* * *

Raph hated the cage more than the padded room. The cage was cold and had the steel bars around him that made him feel a little too exposed. Unlike the padded room that one door – one way in and one way out – the cage had so many openings.

With the shackles back on his wrists and collar on his neck, he wished anything for the padded room.

_At least it was comfortable in there_, he thought. _In here its way too cramped. I hate this._

"No!" Macaster walked into the room, the cell phone pressed against his ear. "We need the surgery done today! What do you mean you can't make it?"

_Sounds like master here ain't having too much luck._ Raph smirked.

"I don't care about you mother-in-law!" he screamed. His face was furious. "I've been paying you good money to do this and now you're telling me you can't make it!" With a frustrated sigh, he flipped the lid shut and shoved it in his back pocket.

"Having trouble?" Raph smirked.

"You keep quiet."

"Make me."

Macaster frowned. "You know I have the power to silence you permanently. With a few snips of the vocal chords…" he brought his two fingers up, moving them together like scissors. "Your muzzle won't keep you quiet like a few expertise surgeries."

"You won't touch me." Growled Raph.

"Macaster!" one of the men flew into the room, slamming the door shut behind him. He leaned against it, his eyes wide.

"What is it Jeremy?" Macaster asked.

"Suzy."

"What?!" his eyebrows shot up.

"She's here." Jeremy panted. "She saw it…she saw us."

"All of it?"

Jeremy gave a small nod. With a sigh, Macaster palmed his forehead. "Great. How many of these people have we gone through?"

"Um, about fifteen I believe sir." Jeremy replied in a shaky voice. He nervously tugged on his shirt collar.

"Well." Macaster straightened. "It seems this will be sixteen."

* * *

Suzy slapped a hand over her mouth to hold back the muffled gasp as she leaned against the door to Macaster's trailer. She had stormed to the trailer, ready to tell Macaster what for when she heard Jeremy talking.

That's when she knew her death wish might come sooner than she expected.

With her hand still over her mouth, she nervously backed away from the door and down the steps. Macaster was going to…he was going to … to try…

To kill her…

Looking around with nervous eyes, she darted away and to her car. As he motor started she heard the sound of Jeremy and Macaster's shouts and yells.

Foot slamming to the pedal, she floored the engine. The car lurched away and towards the road. Suzy glanced the rearview mirror in time to see the two men dart for their cars.

"This is stupid."

She had no idea how long she'd been driving but as she entered New York she knew she had to ditch her car. Her bright red 1980's truck stood out like a sore thumb, even in New York.

Pulling over in the first parking spot she saw, she glanced up.

She'd been to that store before – Second Time Around. That one lady, the rude redhead…

"She was right about Macaster." Suzy murmured as she hurriedly parked. Twisting the key enough to remove it, she shoved it in her purse and, locking it behind her, darted for the store.

"You!" April's eyes went wide as Suzy ran in.

Suzy gave the same reaction. "I need to talk to you." She panted.

April saw the scared glint in her eyes and the worried look on her face. "Are you okay?"

"Hide me…please!"

"This way." Grabbing the woman's arm, April hauled her up her steps and into her living room. Thankfully there was no one in the shop so April could leave for a few minutes. The small bell attached to the door would signal her, should anyone walk in. .

"Thank you." Suzy collapsed against the couch with a sigh.

"Talk." April demanded, standing over her, arms crossed. It seemed both knew what they needed to talk about.

"Okay…here's what happened." Suri sighed as she explained. It took an hour, but afterwards, April herself was looking nervously out the window, tears in her eyes.

"So Raph is really alive?" she whispered.

"Yes."

Alive…Raph was alive. It didn't matter where he was, they would come for him.

They always would.

* * *

"Where are you?" Macaster chanted under his breath, eyes scanning the rows of cars he passed. It should be hard to find the vet's bright red car in New York but it was the city that never sleeps after all – the city makes things hard.

"Find anything?" Jeremy chirped from the speaker on Macaster's phone.

"Nope. You?"

"Nothing boss."

Swearing under his breath, Macaster pulled into a parking space and shut off the engine. He couldn't believe he'd lost her and her bright red truck this easily. She hadn't gotten that big of a head start and they'd been right behind her.

"Sir?"

"I'm here Jeremy." Macaster sighed. "Call the guards and make sure my trailer is well guarded. I don't want her sneaking back and freeing the turtle."

"Yes sir."

The line was cut and he replaced the phone in its leather holder. He sighed, taking one more look outside his window. There was no sign of the bright red truck anywhere and he knew that if he went chasing after every red car, it would take him months to find her. And the annoyed people and cars…it just wasn't worth it.

The phone rang, playing a classical song but Elvis Presley. Snatching the phone back up, he answered it. "Hello?"

"Done boss." Jeremy answered.

Macaster breathed a sigh of relief. "Good." At least the turtle would be safe until he could return. He was worth more than his whole circus. "Continue to scout the area for another hour and then return. Finding her is not as important as guarding the turtle."

"Yes boss."

Macaster once again cut off the line from his second in command. Jeremy was a hard worker but everyone needed to replaced…everyone grew old.

It just seemed the vets grew older quicker…

And he could not afford that.

* * *

A few hours later April unlocked her window, after having got off the phone with the turtles. She gave them the brief details, only telling them that they needed to get over to her apartment as soon as possible. After talking with Leo she knew that they were very interested with Suzy and what she knew of Raph.

They couldn't afford to let a lead like this go, even if the news was old.

"April?" Mikey's quit voice called out from the window. He was halfway in the window, his blue eyes almost shy at the thought of meeting Suzy.

"Come on in Mikey." April said softly. Despite all of it, she couldn't manage to smile.

"Thanks April." Mikey silently crept through the window, Leo and Don behind him. Both of them stood in the living room, unsure of what to do next.

"Where is she?" Leo asked. His voice was filled with silent pain.

"Bathroom." April gestured towards the couch. "Make yourself at home guys. She'll be out in a minute."

Don and Mikey sat down where she indicated but Leo stood, tense.

"You guys know she's nervous about this?" April said in a soft voice. "Be easy on her."

Mikey gave a small nod but Leo only frowned. Right now a woman's fear was his least concern – he had to find Raph. But he would try.

"A…April?"

Four heads snapped towards the source of the voice. A woman stood timidly in the doorway to April's bathroom. She looked terrified, her whole body trembling and sweat droplets rolling down her forehead.

"It's okay. It's just Raph's brothers."

Suzy let out a shaky breath when she saw the other turtles. Each of them had bulky muscles and a thick build. It didn't look like there was one ounce of fat on their bodies. The one in the purple and orange looked most relaxed but the one in blue…

She repressed a shiver as she stepped into the room. She could feel the chocolate brown eyes on her, glaring her down, as she made her way to April's side. Feeling more like she was about to be judged, she kept her eyes firmly to the floor.

Only then did she see the swords strapped to the blue banded turtle. The others each carried another weapon of their own – one looked like a huge stick – but they way they carried them, Suzy knew they would know how to use them.

And by the muscles on their arms, she doubted they would even need to use them.

"Suzy, this is Leo, Don, and Mikey."

Suzy glanced up long enough to know which turtle she matched with names, before looking back down.

"Please…" Leo spoke softly. He was going to try and not scare her.

Suzy's head snapped up in shock. _They spoke…they talked? Then did that mean…the other turtle…crap?_

Her mouth went slack and she suddenly found it had to breathe. "You…you…"

Leo grinned. "Yes, I can talk."

She gasped. "How?"

"It's a long story but right now we don't have time for that. Please, tell me what you can about Raphael."

"Who?"

"The other turtle." Mikey spoke up. "Looks like us but with forest green skin. Big amber eyes? Kinda rough attitude?"

"His name is Raphael?" Suzy said quietly. She had a vague memory of Macaster telling her the turtle had a name but he didn't make up the name? He had a name before? So that meant that Macaster knew the turtle could talk…he knew it all along.

_That's what the muzzle was for_, she thought, paling. _It wasn't to stop him from biting. It was to keep him from talking to me… I'm such an idiot! _

"Well now that you know about us, we would like our brother back."

Suzy winced at the pleading she heard in the young turtle's voice. All a sudden, every word she had said to Raphael, made her feel like a bigger idiot by the passing second. _I talked to him like he was five…I must seem like such a jerk to him. And I did all those things to him…_

The very thought of the needles and blood samples made her sick. The collar that even now was chaffing his neck and the chain leash…

"Are you okay?" April looked worriedly at her pale face and wide eyes.

"I…I think I'm going to be sick." She sunk heavily onto April's couch, her hand over her chest as she struggled just to breath regularly. It was all her fault and Raph was suffering because of it.

"Did he seem different to you?" Don asked quietly. She was just doing her job, he couldn't blame her because of it. Vets were meant to do good and not harm – he would be in better hands with a vet than a crazy man like Macaster.

"Besides that fact that he was a huge, walking and talking turtle?" A smile played across her pale face. "No, nothing like that. He acted scared…but strong. He hadn't been broken in anyway."

The words were like a sip of cool water in the desert.

Raphael hadn't been broken…his spirit wasn't lost in the cages that had broken so many other animals before. He was still strong and waiting for a rescue. And making hell at the same time, by the sound of it.

"So?" Don asked a little too eager.

"Donatello's kinda their doctor." April explained.

Suzy could understand. Details were important to her and if he was their doctor, it would be the same. "Macaster wanted the muzzle kept on him," she kept her voice soft, scared raising her voice would make the blue clad turtle really reach for the sword his hand had often strayed towards. "But I could tell it was upsetting him so I made sure it wasn't on."

"Thank you." Leo looked her in the eye. "Muzzling Raph would be like having your hands tied with your patient dying before your eyes. Nothing you could do…" he repressed a shudder. "Thank you."

"The least I could do was a collar." Cringing, she prepared herself for the blade of Leonardo to kiss her flesh. When it didn't come, she opened her eyes to see the turtle looking at her with only faint traces of anger in his eyes. The rest was open gratitude.

"Although Raph may not think so, thank you again."

"You're…you're welcome."

"Go on." Urged Don, snapping Suzy back from her relief from not meeting her death.

"Exhaustion is one thing I was worried about. He was almost sleep deprived so we had to drug him a few times to get him to lie down. There was also depression…he wasn't eating so the feeding tube was used a few times." She winced. "I'm sorry! I didn't know! Honest!" she could see that they were fighting for control and she could only pray it would be enough.

Leo could only close his eyes as Don pulled Mike into a hug. Their brother was so close to them…and all they could do was slowly gather help…slowly fight their way towards him…slowly prepare themselves.

* * *

**Sorry that it skipped around a lot. This was actually two chapters combined...please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 12

Macaster slid the lock in and out of the large shipping crate. The metal bolt clicked against the side, efficiently locking the door shut. The wooden frame was nailed shut, hinges on the door.

"Done checking out your fire pit?" Raph called out.

Macaster ignored him, opening the door, letting it swing open on its hinges. The inside of the large box was covered in thick padding. Hanging from the ceiling was a thick, chain attached to a leather collar. From the sides were shackles and against the back were two leather straps that crisscrossed for a chest brace.

"See this." Macaster pointed to the collar. "This attaches to your neck as a collar - "

"No, really?" Raph rolled his eyes. "And I thought it was for your ankles?"

"And these shackles attach to your wrist and these leather straps," He tugged on the two thick leather straps. "Keep you pinned against the wall."

Raph shuddered against the chains. He couldn't image being pinned against the wall of a crate in pitch blackness with a collar tugging at his throat at shackles pinning his wrists to the wall.

"I think the crate was made quiet well," smirked Macaster. "Now all I have to do is prepare you for training."

"Training?"

"I can't just shove you in a crate and expect you to survive thousands of miles can I?" His tone made is sound like it was a stupid question to ask.

Raph could only wonder what the training meant.

* * *

Don nodded, sitting by Suzy by April's computer. His fingers moved over the computer, each finger moving towards their respective key. Both of their eyes stared at the glowing screen, some of the words and pictures holding little meaning while others held big.

"Find anything?" Suzy murmured, rubbing her eyes.

"Nothing." He didn't bother looking up from the screen.

"Where could he be?" she whispered sadly, feeling her red eyes try to tear up. She didn't have any tears left. She would never forgive herself for what she did to him…not until she could fix it in some way by bringing him home.

"Macaster moved him again…" Don's voice was bitter…strained. "Just when I find some trace of him and manage to track it, he's already gone."

Suzy could only squeeze his muscular olive toned shoulders. "I'm sorry again Don…I wish I'd known." She closed her eyes. "I wish he'd told me…"

"Raph would rather die than become a traitor." Don spun around to face the pale woman. "He's loyal to a fault. If he thought there was any way he'd put us in danger, he'd keep silent with his last breath."

I wish I could have known him better. "He must be an amazing brother," she commented.

Don sucked in a breath, almost a painful sound. "He always was…but we doubted him."

"Doubted?"

"Leo and him…" He paused, considering his words. "They never always agreed with things. He and Leo fought and that's how this all started. Leo and Splinter were talking about reducing Raph's time on the surface." A smile touched his face. "You should have seen him before, always trying to escape the lair – always trying to find adventure above. I couldn't even begin to count how many times he'd come home bruised and all bloody…" Don chuckled, shaking his head. "And how many stitches I went through every month, just with him."

"I saw the scars." She said in a soft voice. "Those were all from fights?"

Don spun around to face him. His light brown eyes were darker, more serious. "My brothers and I…we've sworn to protect the very people like Macaster that put knives to our chests to see what makes us tick. We protect monsters…without even knowing half the time." He looked away. "We protect the city and all the people in it."

Ducking her head in shame, Suzy stared at the floor. She treated one of the cities finest protectors…she'd done it! The tip of the needle that penetrated his skin was done by her hand…the approval for the cage and collar was all her.

A sob escaped her throat and it was all she could do to hold back the waterfall of tears. "I'm so sorry…" she was no longer apologizing to hide from the wrath of a brother and the steel of the weapon. The tears she shed was because she knew what she'd done…it was wrong. "Can you ever forgive me?" she couldn't look Donatello in the eyes.

She doubted she ever could.

A hand reached out and grabbed her chin, gently, and lifted it. Her hazel eyes met light brown eyes, filled with compassion and forgiveness beyond heaven.

"I forgive you." He smiled gently. "You've done this family a bigger favor than you'll ever know. Without you, we'd be two steps behind them instead of just one. You've given us leads, we might have found too late." Stepping back, he gave her a bow. "Thank you Susan."

"No…thank you." Smiling, she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Let's find your brother."

* * *

Raph tugged at the rope that bound him to the tree outside. The moon above the small park cast a ghostly shadow as the men moved silently, moving everything from one truck to another, remaining silent. They had to keep moving and every time they did, they put on a different appearance, trying to blend in.

From what he'd heard, his "vet", Susan, had ran away, escaped the death that awaited her with her job, and they had to move quickly. They'd drugged Raph and moved him quickly into a truck and got away from the circus as fast as possible, packing everything into a few stolen trucks. The trucks went separate ways and had a different meeting place in a week to avoid suspicion of the traveling in a group.

The muzzle was still on his face, but instead of the shackles and chains, which would make noise when he moved, the thick ropes around his wrists cut painfully into his skin. Already his wrists were rubbed raw and he was steadily losing circulation to his hands.

"Ross," one of the bulky movers called out to another man who was standing guard. The watcher turned. "We need your help over here."

Ross nodded and followed the guards into the shadows of the trees, carefully moving so they wouldn't make any noise.

Raph had no idea where they were at, but he knew that it was important to them that they stayed quiet. Now he only had one challenge – to make enough noise to distract the guards but quiet enough for him to slip away unnoticed.

_Shell this is going to be hard…_ A grin slip on his face and his dark amber eyes glittered. _But I do love a good challenge_.

Stepping forward, he rubbed his bound hands against the bark of the tree. The bark was coarse, but not enough to cut through the thick, scratchy ropes. Eyes darting around, he failed to spot anything that he could reach to cut his ropes. Or anything alone, to cut the ropes.

With a muffled grunt as he twisted his wrist a little too far to one side, drawing more blood. _Good, bloody makes my wrists slick. I read this in a book once where they got their wrists slick enough to slide off the ropes. Maybe it'll work for me too… _

A second later, he drew in a sharp breath and blinked back the tears as his wrists started to sting painfully. _Or not…maybe something else, but what? Come on Raphael, think!_ He wanted to beat the answer into his skull, but it would only add pain to his already aching body. _Shell where's Don when you need him? He's good at this stuff! _

_Who taught those goons how to drive anyway?_ The purple bruises on his shoulders were visible and every bit as painful as they looked from the fast getaway. _Come on Raph! You're smarter than these idiots! Think! _

With an angry jerk, he growled when his hands failed to slide loose. His fuming noises got louder with each livid wrench.

"Hey you!" a large man, Harold, walked from the shadows and towards Raph. His large knuckles cracked threateningly. "Keep it down." He hissed.

Raph felt a smirk creeping on his face. They would have to move him soon…and all the goons carried knives on them. If only he could reach one. Putting on his best face, he tried to look as depressed as he could. Making them think he was broken would lessen their guards on him.

"Ya hungry boy?" Harold grunted, stepping forward. "I'll bet ya are. When was the last time ya ate anyway?"

Raph turned away. He couldn't remember the last meal he'd had, let alone one that could be qualified as an actual meal. Solid foods…it seemed as rare to him as a million dollar bill.

Quietly, Harold stepped towards Raph and stood besides him. Digging into his pocket, he pulled out a wrapper and wrapped inside was a tortilla. The inside had a small amount of meat and lettuce – it looked enough for a kid's meal at Taco Bell.

"Ya want this?" Grunted Harold.

Raph stared hungrily at the meager amount. Well duh, he wanted it.

Slowly, almost hesitantly, Harold reached up and undid the buckle from the back of Raph's muzzle. Sliding it off, he looked around before letting it completely be removed from Raph's beak.

"Quiet and eat this or I'll punch yer face in and ya won't be fed at all, got it?" Harold snarled, shoving the small amount of food into Raph's bound hands.

Raph looked gratefully at it before brining it up to his mouth with shaky hands. The taste of flavored meat and soft taco went down easily and the whole meal went way too fast for Raph.

"Good boy." Harold grunted, taking the wrapper away and sticking it in his pocket. Slipping the muzzle quickly back on Raph's beak, he fastened it behind.

He never saw the thick rock behind his foot, or the large oak. Raph only had time to widen his eyes as Harold's ankle hit the rock and he spun around, hitting the tree with a solid whack with his forehead.

With a small groan, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he tumbled to the ground. The sound of his limp body was a soft thud, as the ground gently shook.

Raph suddenly laughed at the object that rolled out of Harold's pocket.

_Hey will ya look at that, a knife._

Stretching out, he leaned against his bonds, trying to use one foot to reach the knife. The end of one of his two toes scrapped the blue end of the plastic covering, moving it slightly.

"Shell!" he swore under his muzzle. Gritting his teeth, he lunged against his bonds, his foot stretched out as far as it could. Muscles straining, Raph could see the veins in his legs and arms as he finally let his limb press against the knife. With another strain and grunt, sweat pouring down his face, he moved the knife slowly towards him, inch-by-inch.

Yes! Finally the knife was in reach for him to stoop down with his tied hands and scoop it up. Fingers moving awkwardly, he pulled out the largest blade on the set. Pressing it against the thick ropes wrapped around the tree trunk, he pressed down hard, watching the strands one-by-one snap, until the thick rope that once held him was no more than a few weak strands.

With a grin behind the leather, Raph gave a gentle tug on his bonds and was quickly rewarded with the ropes snapping. Moving away from the trees, he could see the rope hanging from his wrists, the knife still tightly clenched in one fist.

_Shell, there's no way I can do this without cutting myself…or cutting my hands off_, Raph thought as he studied the ropes wrapped tightly around his wrists. _But I do love a good challenge…some of the time anyway. But if I'm careful, I may be able to get off the freakin' muzzle at least…_

Holding the knife tight, he brought it up to the side of his head, carefully putting the blade between his rubbed-raw skin and the thick leather. With a quick prayer, he put all his strength behind the move, and thrust the blade forwards.

He could feel the leather snap under the strength behind the blade and felt himself give another triumphant grin as the leather muzzle fell forward and off his face. Working his jaw muscles, he stretched his face, praying his jaw was still functioning properly.

"Okay," Raph murmured as he stood over Harold's still body. The only sign that the giant still had breath in him was the slow rise and fall of his chest. "What now?" he looked around at the still, night trees.

The only reason he could even still see was because of a truck's heavy lighting, shining through the dense forest and the occasional movement of flashlights.

Bringing his still tied wrists up to the tree; he scraped the ropes against the rough, course bark, hoping for a miracle. There was a small give in the ropes that brought the needed hope into his pounding heart.

"Going somewhere, Raphael?"

Shell… turning slowly, Raph didn't need to really look to know whom it was. "Macaster, you have the worst timing, ya know that?"

The man holding the gun didn't seem to appreciate the joke, and Raph had a feeling the almost-escape didn't help either.

"You Raphael, are without doubt the most hard-to contain specimen I have ever had the privilege to contain."

"Try, you mean." Raph interrupted with a sigh.

"Try?"

"Yes, you said this was a privilege for you to try and contain me. This was a privilege for you to attempt to contain me." He shook his head with a sly grin coming over his features. "So far," he held up his bound wrists and jerked his head at the muzzle on the ground. "You're not doing a very good job."

If Raph had any money to bet, he would have bet money that Macaster's face couldn't have gotten any redder.

It did.

Slowly, his face went from badly sun tanned to a beat red tomato. Raph smirked, letting out a heavy sigh as Macaster pulled a pistol from his heavy, black jacket and pointed it at him.

Again.

"Yes mother." Raph sighed as he let the very ticked off man lead him away from the tree that held him a few minutes ago to the back of a horse trailer. All around him, there were the sounds of vehicles starting as men got into their cars and drove away into the woods, following a well-worm trail of dirt.

After being shoved into the back of the trailed and having a chain attached to his collar, Raph watched in silence as the two heavy metal doors swung shut and he was sealed in a dim gloom. Getting to his knees, he settled in the heavy lair of peat. To the corner were a few broken bales of straw, allowing Raph some comfort and warmth during the trip.

And Raph had a feeling it was going to be a long one. Especially after the third stop and the sound of men asking frantically where the restroom was. But he knew that in a crowded rest stop, it would be better for him to stay silent. After the fourth stop, it was all he could do not to slam his head against the metal door, and knock himself out.

"Hey lady, where can I find the restroom?"

Raph could only sigh.

A very long trip.


	10. Chapter 10

**Well here's the next chappie :D**

**Big thanks to one off my big supporters and friends, Mikell, for her amazing fic "A Brother's Request" that boosted me up and made me want to review. You rock!**

**Also another big thanks to everyone out there who has reviewed - each one means something to me. Thanks!  
**

* * *

Don rubbed the sleep from his eyes, blinking tiredly up at the glowing screen. Susan had fallen sound asleep on the cot next to his worktable. Her blond hair fell over her face and her chest gently rose and fell with each breath. To Don's pleasant surprise, found to his instant relief that she failed to snore like the rest of his brothers. Raph's famous army of chainsaws snore could be heard even from the lab downstairs. Mikey and a fainter snore, only one chainsaw instead of Raph's army, and it still bugged Don to no end. Thankfully Mike's room was closer to Don's, while Leo's room was the closet to Raph's.

_With Raph gone, Leo, for once, is probably having a peaceful sleep_, Don thought to himself grimly. _I don't know how he can do it, being the light sleeper that he is._

Donatello could remember Leo, many times in the night, jumping out at Don with both katanas drawn. Don was heading for bed and his room was on the far end of the hallway – he was moving with stealth past the doorways to reach his room was he had felt the blade at his throat.

Don had realized from then on that Leo would wake up at the sound of a water drop hitting the steel bottom of the sink. It was beyond him how the turtle could sleep with the army of chainsaws next door. The room arrangements went Leo, Raph, Mikey and then Don, with his bedroom at the far end and the stairs next to Leo's room.

_And they wonder why I sleep in my lab,_ Don thought, amused. It was far less hazardous just to sleep on the cold cement floor in the lab and risk a cold then trying to head to his own bed and risk decapitation.

"Don?" Leo stuck his head in the room, his own brown eyes exhausted behind his blue mask. "Time for bed bro."

Don bit his lower lip. He hated doing this again, but he had no choice. "Not yet Leo, I'm not done." He turned back to the screen, fighting back a yawn at the same time trying to appear alert and awake.

Leo stepped fully in the lab. Don had never seen his brother's shoulders slump they way they did then or seen the drag of the feet. Raph's capture had taken a large toll on all of them – a few months was one to many days without their brother near.

"You need sleep Don."

"I'll get it later Leo."

Leo laid his hand on Don's slumped shoulders. "Don, it's not a question, it's an order. I've even told Mikey to go to sleep. We're all going to sleep tonight."

"I can see you've told Mike to sleep." Don commented, seeing the glow from the screen in the living room.

Leo chuckled. "I told him he could watch TV as he fell asleep."

"But you know it doesn't make him sleep Leo," Don turned, confused. "It makes him more awake."

"Not if he's watching soap operas." Leo laughed quietly. "On mute too."

Don cringed. Only their sensei could fully enjoy a soap. "Okay, okay Leo." He spun his chair back towards the screen. "Give me a few minutes more and just let me…"

"No Don." Leo's finger hovered over the off button. "Sleep now."

Sighing, Don nodded his head. "Okay Leo." He tapped in a few keys and the screen went blank. Looking over at Leo, he could see the leader nod his head in approval before making his way out the door.

"Okay, night then Don." Leo said, closing the door behind him with a soft click.

Don waited a few minutes, ears straining as he listened to the leader's footsteps up the stairs. Leo's bedroom was right above Don's lab so he could listen to Leo stripping off his gear. The gentle clank of metal told Don Leo had laid aside his swords for the night and the creak of the bed told him he was finally in bed.

The purple clad turtle waited a few more minutes before turning back to his keyboard. Quietly tapping in a new command, the glowing screen returned.

Don smiled grimly as he continued his work in silence. _It's a good thing Leo doesn't know computers can hibernate._

Rubbing the rest of sleep from his eyes, Don reached under his desk and pulled out a drawer. Inside the small drawer was heaven on earth to the tired turtle.

Inside was over a pound of black coffee and a small, portable-invented coffee machine. Don smiled as he pulled out his prized possession. He'd designed it so that on nights like these, he wouldn't have to keep sneaking to the kitchen to make the coffee and refill his cup and so that if the regular coffee machine suddenly disappeared, courtesy of an over protective brother, Don had his backup.

With a quit snicker, he plugged it in. Measuring out the coffee grounds, he filled up the glass pitched with water and turned on the machine. Within minutes, the lab had a heavenly smell of fresh coffee. After pouring himself a cup, Don sat back down at his computer and took a sip.

"Don?"

_Oh shell…_Spinning around in his chair, Don quickly made his way over to Susan, who was sound asleep on the pull-out bed.

"But the coffee…" she murmured, still half asleep.

Don pressed down lightly on her shoulders. "It's okay, work got canceled today." He whispered.

Sagging under his touch, she fell back to the blankets. "What happened?" she murmured, eyes closed.

"Um…" Don thought fast. "Your boss got killed last night."

"Oh…okay." Smiling faintly, she fell back into a deep sleep. "Bout time…"

Don blinked. _That woman's lost it…_ He made a mental note to talk to her in the morning…and possibly Leo as well.

Still shaking his head, he made his way back over to the computer. Sitting down, he waited for his last file to finish downloading before opening it up. Inside were a bunch of private files downloaded from Macaster's personal computer.

**Breed – tiger**

**Sex – male**

**Weight – 500 pounds**

Don let his eyes roam down the many, many files that were stored from the animal types to weight, to feeding schedules, and even personal info about attitudes, likes and dislikes, and a personal information about each animal.

"Dang, this guy is detailed." Don let out a breathy whistle as he scanned the two pages alone for one large, black bear. He found out more in a minute about bears then he ever had his entire life.

He kept scrolling until he found the file with reptiles in it. Twenty pages later, he found the file.

**Animal – turtle**

**Sex – male**

**Weight – 165**

Don had to hold back a sharp intake of breath at the weight. Raph was the biggest out of all of them, weighing close to 200 hundred pounds. 165 pounds was way underweight for them… already in his mind he had a strict feeding schedule that Raph would be set on the second he was home. Solids would be impossible for awhile…

Shaking his head, he went on reading.

**Personal Information – Animal is highly dangerous and cunning. Should be kept on restraints at all time. Isolation is needed when transporting. Taunting only aggravates further.**

Don held his breath as he read further. Everything he read only made him madder – the restraints, the special measurements for the muzzle, the special cages…

Shaking his head, he had to force himself to stop reading and scan further. At the bottom…that's the information he needed. At the bottom was information for a shipping crate. As well as shipping fees, the food needed, and the materials.

Don looked to the very bottom, a small grin tugging his features. There was a date for pickup of the feed, how much to get, and the best part.

The address of the company.

* * *

A few stops and one very large headache later, Raph felt a change in the movement of the trailer. Instead of the smooth road of the highway, he felt the bumps of a handmade drive. The trailer lurched to a stop, throwing Raphael forwards, the chain going taunt against his throat.

"Is the creature in here?" Raph tilted his head at the southern accent he heard in the tone. The female tone.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Ya'll are dismissed then."

"Yes ma'am."

Scooting against the wall until his shell was pressed against the metal, Raph waited for the sound of metal scraping. He didn't have to wait long before sound of metal moving, the squeak of bolts, and the scraping noise of the doors sliding back. Light rushed in and Raph brought up his bound wrists to his eyes, shielding them from the harsh glare.

"Hello Raphael." She said, stepping into the trailer.

Raph blinked rapidly until he could see again and lowered his arms. Before him stood a tall, trim woman of her early forties. She wore dark brown leather cowboy boots, skintight blue jeans, and a sleeveless black tank top with flowers snaking up the left side. Brown hair fell to her waist, and sky blue eyes peered out from under a cowboy hat. Around her waist was a large silver buckle with a barrel racer and rider curving around a barrel.

"Who the heck you supposed ta be? Annie Oakley?"

"Nope." She drawled, tipping back her hat a little. "Dawson…Sharon Dawson. But you can just call me ma'am. Now do you know what you're going to do?"

"How about I tell you where to…"

She just blinked at him, waiting for him to finish. "Ya done?"

Snarling, Raph jerked at his collar. Something about the woman rubbed him the wrong way. "Not until yer sorry butt is in police custody. Or worse…"

Sharon smirked, showing off a row of perfect while teeth. "Not gonna happen doll. Ya see, I'm your trainer."

"Trainer?" Raph stiffened at the words.

"Yep…the best of the best." Walking towards him, she paused before him. Bending down, she drew a key from her pocket and set to work unhooking the chain attached to Raph's collar from the trailer wall.

Raph peered over her shoulder, looking for backup. All he saw was a chestnut horse grazing peacefully a few feet away. "Who's that?"

Sharon didn't look up. "That would be my horse, Cisco."

Raph felt his gaze drawn back to her shining belt. "That where you got the fancy buckle of yours?" he hissed in pain as the collar jerked up as she finally unhooked it.

"No." she smiled. "Do ya really think I'd waste my prize horse on transporting a freak like you?" she gave the chain a few jerks for emphasis. "Come on now…turtle."

Raph had no choice but to follow her. Especially when he saw the shining pistol in her belt. Stepping down and onto the ground, Raph followed cautiously towards the grazing beast.

The horse barley looked at Raph, but as the girl approached, he lifted his head and kept his gaze focused on her. He let out a gentle nicker, shoving his velvety soft muzzle into her free hand.

"Hey boy." She slipped the horse a treat. "Lets see what we can do about this turtle huh?"

Once second Raph was viewing his surrounding and the next his view suddenly changed as he was viewing everything from the side as he was picked up and swung over the saddle. Raph let out a heavy grunt as his plastron hit the horn of the saddle. He felt the rope wrap around his shell and legs, tying him to the horse successfully.

"Yah!"

Raph grunted as the horse took off at a quick trot, moved by a stinging slap on the rump. "You're…ow…in…ow…sane!"

"Meet you at the ranch!" Sharon called out, waving at the retreating horse and figure.

Raph had no idea how long he was hanging off the side of the horse, but by the time the horse finally slowed to a trot, he was sure of a few things. One – he was sore everywhere. Two – she'd picked the horse with the worst trot on purpose. And Three – he hated her and horses already.

"Hey there freak."

Raph blinked upwards, at the upside down sight of Sharon poised on top of white horse with jet-black legs and a black mane and tail. The saddle and bridle had diamonds and streamers coming off, giving the horse and girl a pricey look.

"What do ya think of yer first ride?" she smirked.

Raph scowled up at the pair. "I hate you."

"I know."

* * *

The barn Raph was led into was fancy with spotless floors, shining leather equipment, and had a fresh smell of oak. The sweet feed and oats smell made Raph's stomach rumble as he was led by their metal cans. On the wall were several pictures of her racing on the white horse she was currently riding, as well as countless ribbons and trophies, almost all of which read Grand Champion or First Place. Some were even higher up by the looks, but Raph didn't recognize them.

As she led him around another corner, Raph spotted the actual stalls. In each stall was an expensive looking horse with a clean-cut mane and shining coat. On each stall door was a bronze nameplate. The actual stalls were sliding doors and had medal bars going across, forbidding the horses heads from poking over the stall wall. Instead of a simple latch like most barn doors had, these had a combination pad with nine numbers on it. Raph raised his eyes at the high tech security for actual horses.

"Good looking beasts, huh?" Sharon asked, noticing his curios eyes. He only nodded. "All of these horses alone are worth thousands…more even, depending on their age and how many ribbons they've won." She led him to an empty stall at the far end of the barn. Using her arm to shield her actions, she punched in code. Raph heard seven beeps before the stall door slid open.

With a shove from behind, he was shoved inside, stumbling over the sawdust spread evenly over the mat covered floor. With a quick snap from her wrist, she cut the collar from his neck and the ropes from his wrists. Before Raph could take advantage of his sudden freedom, the stall door was closed and the lock reset.

"Hey!" Raph spun on his heels and knocked his fist against the barred door. "Let me out of here!"

"I don't think so, turtle." Sharon tossed the leather strap and cut ropes into a nearby trashcan. "I just had my carpet replaced and do not want a messy critter like yourself on my new rug." She smiled grimly. "It would be like letting one of my horses in the house…can you imagine the mess?"

"I wouldn't mess on your rug." Raoh roared. "When are you freakin' people going to get that I'm not just an animal!" he launched himself at the stall door with a roar, eyes blazing. The door didn't even shake under his impact. The horses in the nearby stalls let out nervous whinnies, dancing in their stalls.

"Ya can give up at any time – that door was made to hold back a wild stallion. An easy 1500 pound animal…and you way less that 200." Chuckling, she shook her head. "And you think you'll be able to break it?"

Raph growled low in his throat, but backed away from the door. He knew she was right – he had no way to break down the door. And the fact that he was lacking his normal strength affected him too…he was just going to have to find another way out.

Looking around his stall, he was met by three solid oak walls and the bars for the door. The floor was covered in sawdust and in the corner was a five-gallon filled to the rim with fresh, cool water. Attached to the wall was a grain feeder and hanging from the wall was a hay net, both empty.

_Well,_ he thought sourly. _This could get very boring, very quickly._

Sitting down heavily in the thankfully clean sawdust, he stared at the door, willing it to open under his glare. He was hungry and wondered what she was going to feed him…or even if she was going to feed him. Even the beat pulp and sweet feed made his stomach rumble.

He watched the clock on the wall for one hour…two…three…four…five…

Raph could only watch in a bored silence as the long hand on the clock moved around the circle, slowly ticking off a few seconds which gradually turned into hours. The horses in the stalls surrounding him stirred, contently munching on their hay and oats and gulping down water from huge buckets. There was an occasional whinny and neigh that echoed through the barn but for the most part, it was a blessed silence. For Raph, just the sound of movement assured him he wasn't alone, but the silence let him know the neighbors weren't a threat to him.

At least, that's what he told himself. He wasn't sure whether or not it was so he could stay calm or whether it was so that he could assure himself he was still sane. He could sometimes hear the rapid chatter of some stable hands, but not one dared to venture to the far end of the barn where he was stalled.

After many long, and painful hours, Raph listened to the sound of approaching footsteps towards his stall. Tensing, he scooted to the far end of the stall, and shell to the corner, glared at the door as sky blue eyes peaked through the bars.

"Bored yet turtle?" Sharon chuckled.

Raph didn't answer. Tipping his head, he looked away, pointedly ignoring her.

"I brought you dinner…Macaster told me he only fed you when you behaved and had been getting your supplements through an IV." She tilted her head, watching him with piercing eyes. "I know you're hungry turtle. Just say the word, and you'll be fed."

_I won't beg._ Raph narrowed his eyes at the wall, ignoring her words._ Especially to you._

"Macaster wants you broken turtle." She set down a metal pail, with what Raph assumed was his diner inside. "He says out of all the animals he's dealt with, you have a fire in you that just can't be put out. That's why he sent you to me…cause every fire can be extinguished…every fire put out."

Raph slowly turned towards her. He'd heard about his flame before from Splinter – how his flaming spirit was so bright, it was almost untouchable. But now he wanted to put every spark into his piercing gaze. "My father told me no one can put out my flame – no one can quench my spirit." He closed his eyes, savoring the image of his father. "I do that myself – I break myself. No one else does."

She gave him an admiring look. "Big words for one behind bars."

"I may be behind bars, but I won't stay here."

"Oh yes," she paused, thinking. "Macaster said something about family trying to save you."

"They're not trying." Raph felt peace at his words. "They will find me."

"What makes you so sure?" she scoffed.

Raph closed his eyes, remembering the comforting words of his father and the loving looks from his brothers. "Because…we're family. And families don't forget each other." Amber eyes snapping open, he glared at the woman. "And trust me when I say this, I certainly won't forget you." He hissed.

For a split second, her cocky look disappeared from her eyes and was replaced by a look of fear. "Is that supposed to scare me?" she asked, recovering her look quickly.

"Trust me," Raph let out a dry laugh from the back of his throat. "You haven't even felt real fear until you meet my bro's. And trust me when I say this, they're not going to be a happy bunch."

"I look forward to meeting your family turtle." She smiled. "Just three more souls to bend under my hand."

"My brothers will never serve you." Raph snarled. "My brothers are strong – you'll be lucky to survive long enough to get a glimpse of them. Cause trust me, we don't appreciate those who torture out family."

"Who said anything about torture?" Sharon raised an eyebrow. "It's called training."

Cursing, Raph stood up, fists slamming against the wall, amber eyes become flames. "I don't care what it's called!" he roared. "Locking me in here is called inhumane!"

Sharon smirked. "Only if you were human."

* * *

"Ready guys?" Leo whispered softly, eyeing the men carrying boxes of all sizes out of a warehouse and into the back of a semi.

Mikey nodded. Fingering his chucks while glaring at the men below with narrowed blue eyes. Don sat crouched beside him, both hands holding a pair of binoculars to his eyes. On each side of the box was a red stamp that read Garry's Animal Mart.

"Who are we looking for Don?" Leo asked.

Don scanned the figures below before landing his gaze on short, bald man talking on a cell. His round belly bulged over his belt as he moved, his voice growing louder with each step. The words were unintelligible to the turtles above, but they all knew that the man was seriously ticked off at someone. "Him." he pointed.

Leo nodded. "Don, stay here with Mike."

"Where you going Leo?" Mikey asked frantically, turning to the blue-banded turtle, but he was already gone, his spot no more than a mere shadow. "Leo?"

Both younger turtles starred towards the bald faced man, as he talked frantically into his phone, unaware that he was heading right towards a deep, dark shadow. If the others didn't know Leo well enough, they could have sworn the man was a ghost. He was there one second, and the next, there was nothing but silence where he had stood less than a second ago.

Don shook his head at the eldest brother as the alpha turtle carried the struggling man up the fie escape, a three-fingered hand pressed firmly against his mouth and an extremely annoyed look on his face. "Leo…" usually the turtle wouldn't take such risks, but Don knew that this was a different matter. This man has information as to where their brother was being kept.

"I thought you were in captivity!" The man sneered, eyes blazing at Leo.

Burning eyes glared at the man. "No, but my brother is." He snarled, a sword out and pointed at his throat. "Now tell me, where is the shipping to Macaster headed?"

"Like I would tell you." He spat.

Mikey rolled his eyes at the man. He had more spunk that usual. "Listen here dude." He told him firmly. "Leader here has no qualms about slitting your throat. In fact, neither do I." His voice hardened. "Unless you tell us where our brother is."

Leo nodded, and with one fist, picked up the man by the front of his shirt and held one of his blades the to neck. "None of us have a problem with killing." He snarled.

With a nervous swallow, eyes darting around, he finally gave in. After all, as his father told him once, cockiness can only get you so far. "The truck is being loaded right now." He whispered, sweat dripping down his face. "Macaster has arranged for it to be loaded onto a plane. It'll be there in five days…it's a five day trip to the plane."

"Will he be there?" Leo growled. At the man's nod, Leo let go off his shirt and let him drop to the floor. "Come on guys."

The man quickly rubbed the tears prickling his eyes and looked around. The turtles that had stood over him threateningly seconds before were gone. He with another swallow, he decided to it was time to retire and leave New York City. When turtles started to walk around and carry swords, who knew what the ants were planning?

* * *

**If anyone is curious, the horse's names that are mentioned in these stories are all ones that I've ridden. Cisco was a pony that was very sweet when you weren't on his back - he was also the first horse I got bucked off of. And Shadow, who ya'll meet later, was very close to being the horse I bought. **

**Please review!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, here it is! Almost done! *cheers* only a few more chaps left...**

**I own them and am making a huge profit... when I dream, that is. *sticks out tongue* But OC's are mine...ask before use!  
**

* * *

"I'm cold Leo." Mikey whimpered softly, pressing himself against the purple clad turtle. Both younger turtles had a heavy blanket wrapped around them and were close together for warmth, sharing each other's body heat. The youngest turtle was shivering violently, teeth chattering and his fingers and toes growing numb.

"I know Mike…" Leo looked up at his two shivering brothers. "Don, how you holding up?'

"G…good Leo." Don chattered with a wryly smile. "I just w…wished we'd be…been more pre…pared."

"Me too bro." Of all his brothers, Leo was the most resistant to the cold. He didn't know whether it was just because he'd grown more used to it throughout his journeys, or whether it was just because he could separate his mind from the cold and pain and concentrate on what was important.

"How long was this trip supposed to take again Leo?" Mike asked.

Leo winced. "Five days."

Mikey said nothing, only huddled farther into the blanket with a grumble. Leo understood how the turtle was feeling.

After the man had told them that the semi truck was taking a load straight to Macaster, they'd had ten minutes to prepare all they had. Don had done a quick search online and found the trip mostly went over country roads and went through several checkpoints. The trip also had a few hours in the high, frigid cold mountains. Knowing there was no way they could tail the semi in the Battle Shell without being suspicious and get though the checkpoints with the Battle Shell, they did the only other thing possible.

They hid in the back of the truck.

Having only a few minutes to spare, Don grabbed a leather bag full of emergency food supplies, the First Aid kit, and blankets. The rest they would have to do without.

Using their stealth and lots of training, they managed to sneak aboard the last truck, only filled partway with a few remaining supplies that wouldn't fit in the other two trucks.

"I'm hungry Don." Mikey complained again.

Don sighed. "Mike, we just ate a few hours ago. We have to ration out what we have until there's another stop at a gas station and who knows when that'll be."

Mikey sighed, turning to look at the eldest turtle. Leo shrugged. "He's right Mike. If you eat now, we won't have anything left later." He sounded so wistful, Leo almost told them to eat his share of the meal. But he knew that would be stupid – he needed his own energy kept up and besides…a rest stop wasn't that far away. And since it was dark out, Leo could easily slip to a vending machine, and get some stuff for them. It may not be healthy, but it was food.

"Okay." Mikey leaned against the steel wall of the truck and closed his eyes. Before long, a soft snore escaped his throat and his head slumped against Don's shoulder.

"How much longer till we stop Don?" Leo asked, is voice low so he wouldn't disturb the slumbering turtle.

Don quickly pulled out his small, Notebook Laptop, and flipped it on. "Well, we have a rest stop coming up in exactly 2 hours. That can either decide to stop there for the night or keep going. The next one is close to 5 hours away. So if they don't stop at the first one, they'll defiantly stop at that one." He closed the lid. "They're going to need to get gas and use the restrooms. Probably stop for food too."

Leo nodded, tucking his blanket under hid feet to ward off some of the freezing metal. "I hope it's the first one."

"Me too Leo." Don sighed, casting a look at his baby brother. "Me too."

* * *

"And pull!" Sharon flicked the long, leather whip at the green ankles of Raphael. The turtle let out a surprised yell before leaning into the harness and digging his feet in the dirt ground.

Behind him was a large, heavy stump, which he'd just spent the better part of the morning digging up with a shovel and his own fingers. His hands were now black with dirt and grime, his face streaked, and his mouth parched. His arms burned and his feet ached but he had to do it. The long whip in her hand really didn't give him much of a choice.

Besides, he reasoned. Anything has got to be better than sitting in the stall the whole day, listening to the flies' buzz and the smell of horse poop.

"Come on turtle." Sharon let the leather strip fly out again, inches away from hitting his straining calf. "Pull!"

"I'm pulling lady." Raph grumbled as he threw his weight forward again. He could feel it moving behind him, slowly, and inch-by-inch. It just didn't seem like it was moving fast enough. His nostril flared; gathering in air for his burning lungs, as his teeth were gritted shut so he wouldn't cry out every time she let the whip hit him. Everything burned and everything hurt.

His arms and legs were cut up from the whip and his chest hurt from the leather straps digging painfully into his skin. Every breath he drew in was like a slap to the face and every step was like pushing burning coals into his heels.

"Come on!" Sharon hissed impatiently. "I've waited long enough for this stump to be removed. And I'm certainly not using my precious horses to do it, where they could easily get hurt." She let out the coiled whip, letting the blood-strained strip fall to the ground.

Raph saw it hit the ground out of the corner of his eyes and flinched slightly. Putting his head down, he threw every fiber into the leather strap, pulling and straining.

Finally, after what seemed life forever, but couldn't have taken more than 20 minutes, the stump was in it's designated spot on the fire pit, where it would be burned.

"Good turtle." Quickly unhooking Raph's straps from the stump, Sharon coiled up the whip again and let it fall to the ground beside her and reached into a bag, pulling out a canister of gasoline. Drenching the stump, she ignored the panting and trembling turtle behind her as she lit the match and dropped it.

_Whoosh._

A large wall of fire swept to the sky, sparks cracking as the flames danced in the wind, swaying back and forth. Sharon stepped back, watching in satisfaction as the stump that had been a pain to see in her yard every day for over ten years was finally being removed.

A large rasp made her blue eyes flicker to the turtle. His legs were trembling and they barley looked sturdy enough to support his weight any longer. Amber eyes were bloodshot as he leaned against a tree. The harness he was strapped in wouldn't let him sit down, due to the two wooden posts on either side of him.

Sharon frowned. She wouldn't be able to carry him back to the barn, should he faint. "Water turtle?" she held out a canister.

Raph looked up to her and gave a small nod. A second later, the cool plastic was pressed into his dirty palm. Uncapping the lip, he titled it upward and let the cool water run down his dry and scratchy throat. When the container was halfway empty, Raph drew it away, licking his lips. "Thanks." He looked away.

Sharon gave a sharp nod, removing it from his hand. "Now come – it is time for my afternoon ride and there are a few other chores I need completed." At Raph's groan, she rolled her eyes. "I need water buckets scrubbed, the barn swept, and the leather polished."

A few hours later, Raph found himself doing just that. She'd chained him outside with a small stool, a scrubbing brush, detergent, a hose, and fourteen buckets. With a sigh, Raph got to work, rinsing out each one, and then letting soapy water fill it to the rim before taking the brush to it. An hour later, all the buckets were filled with fresh, clean water and the buckets spotless.

With a sigh, Raph got to his feet and hoisted up two buckets filled with water. His chain would let him go into the barn and get into each stall to put the buckets on the hooks, but no farther. All the horses were in the pasture, peacefully grazing on the lush grass. By the time the water buckets were completely done, the barn swept, and the tack polished, Sharon was returning from her ride.

The black and white pinto horse under her glistened with sweat and his chest heaved for breath as she slowed him to a stop. With a pat, she swung easily from the saddle and handed the reins off to Raph. "Please take him into the barn for me. I will be in momentarily as soon as I freshen up.

Raph gave a tense nod as he led the panting horse into the stables. The black and white gelding pressed his velvety muzzle into Raph's shoulder, letting out a low nicker. Raph half turned, stroking the single star on his forehead. "You're a good boy, aren't you?"

Stopping the horse, Raph hooked the cross ties to the halter under the bridle and stepped back. A gentle nudge from behind made him turn again. The horse looked at him with large, dark brown eyes. With a smile, Raph stepped forward and stroked the sweaty neck. On the saddle blanket, stitched into the side in glistening golden letters, was the name Shadow.

"Not very original, are they boy?" Raph murmured. He laughed when Shadow swung his head around, tossing his mane onto the other side of his neck. He knew from watching, how to untack a horse, and half wondered if Sharon would mind if he did it. He knew that "freshening up" for Sharon could easily take an hour and it wasn't fair to Shadow to make him stand there, sweaty and still tacked up. "Okay boy, hold still for me and I'll get ya in yer stall."

Unbuckling the cinch strap, the let the girth fall under Shadow's stomach. Walking around to the other side, and careful of his chains, he threw the stirrup and girth over the saddle and quickly returned to the other side. Grabbing the saddle and sweat pad and blanket, Raph carefully eased it off Shadow's back and carried it into the tack room. The saddle got returned to a rack while the blanket got neatly folded up and set on a shelf. The sweat pad got turned upside down and laid on a saddle rack. He grabbed a grooming kit on the way out and made his way back to the horse.

Lifting one hand to the top of the bridle, Raph carefully eased it up and over the ears and held the other hand under the mouth, waiting for the bit to drop out. As soon as it hit his hand, Raph drew it away from the face, unclipped the reins, and hung everything back up on its rightful hook. Grabbing a lead rope, Raph led the horse to a washing stall in the barn and hooked his bridle to a short chain. With the hose, Shadow was quickly hosed down and Raph led him out to the sun to graze and blow dry.

After a good ten minutes in the sun, Raph led him to a stall labeled Shadow. All the stall doors were left open when the horses were out so Raph didn't have to worry about the code. Unclipping the lead rope and let the eager horse into his stall where his hay and fresh water was waiting. With a smile of satisfaction, Raph closed the stall door behind him, listening to it click.

"I'm quite impressed Raphael."

Raph whirled around, face going pale at the sight of Sharon standing behind him. "Ma'am…I…"

"I was watching you." She went on, ignoring his stuttering. "You handled him very well and did everything correctly."

"Thanks." He ducked his head.

"I also checked out everything else, and it is all done to my satisfaction. You did well today." She held up a leash dangling from his hands and clipped it onto his collar. "Come turtle. You have diner waiting for you in the stall." Unclipping his chain, she led him into his own stall. Raph gawked at the sight.

A large hamburger sat on a plate. Beside it were green beans, mashed potatoes and to drink was lemonade.

Spinning, Raph watched in complete awe as she closed the door behind him with smirk on her pretty features. Still in shock, he moved over to the food and sat down heavily in the recently changed sawdust. He had no idea when they could've changed it, but he didn't care.

Reaching down with a trembling hand, he placed his hand on the hamburger and brought it up to his lips. Just as his mouth opened to take a bite, a strong whiff of something that was not just meat and a sesame bun drifted up to his nostrils. With a growl, he tore off the top bun to reveal a heavy layer off crushed white power ground into the bun and the round meat.

_Drugged…she was going to drug me._ A quick shift through the rest of his food revealed the same, strong scented white powder. Fighting to control himself, a sudden thought struck his mind so fast and so absurd, he blinked in surprise. _That sounds like something Mikey would do…but it just might work._

Tearing off a large chunk of the hamburger, so that it looked like he'd taken a huge and hungry bite out of it, he buried it in the sawdust in the far corner, out of sight. Letting the remaining part fall to the sawdust, Raph arranged himself so that it looked like he was sprawled on the floor, unconscious. With a last smirk, he closed his eyes and slowed his breathing.

Now all he could do was wait.

* * *

***Sniffles* This chapter was about a very special horse...his name was really Shadow and he was a gorgeous black and white pinto gelding. Long story short, I was forced to leave him behind, but I still love him dearly.**

**Anyway, please leave a review. Not much action, sorry...but that comes later.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Am almost done... *types furiously***

**Don't own them, only OC's :D Also don't own the song "Love Story" by Taylor Swift....  
**

* * *

"Ugh…" A large, pot bellied man stumbled out of the passenger seat of the semi. His face was slick with sweat and he was a ghostly pale white. Clutching his stomach with one hand, he stumbled towards into the McDonalds restrooms. The passenger causally strolled out, whistling in amusement as he partner heaved his last six snacks.

He had seen the waitress at the counter give them a bored, and slightly disturbed look as they ran into the vacant area. She was only one of five still there.

"Told ya not to eat that many." He chuckled from outside the door.

The fat man shot his partner a dirty look. Well, he would've if there hadn't been a thick wooden door, locked, separating them. "Shut up Dutch."

Dutch could only shake his head. "It's yer own fault Pat."

Pat groaned as he leaned forward again, offering a generous sacrifice to the toilet gods. Dutch stood back, laughing. While he was busy watching his partner in laughter, he failed to notice the pair of light brown eyes peering up at them from outside.

"What's going on in there, Don?" Leo called out softly, still hidden in the truck with the orange-banded turtle, who was still sleeping soundly, piled under blankets.

Don turned away from the window and reached into his bag, pulling out a trench coat, hat, and glasses. "They're distracted in the bathroom. I'm going to go get us some food."

"Don…" Leo half rose, his eyes going wide with panic. "Where are you going?" he hissed.

Don looked back over his shoulder, pulling a hat over a green domed head. "We need something warm to eat Leo. Sodas and chips aren't going to last us three more days."

"Just…be careful bro." Watching Don go inside a public area alone scared the crap out of the young leader. He should be in there, but once the genius turtle got something in his mind, there was no changing it. Especially when it comes to taking care of his brothers, particularly Michelangelo. The youngest turtle held a special place to all of them – all of the elder turtles felt a need to protect him and keep him safe.

So if Don knew there was something to help Mikey, there was no stopping him.

Leo paced the narrow truck-way, being careful to keep to the shadows, and kept glancing from his watch to the door. Exactly seven minutes and twenty-two seconds after the purple clad turtle had left the safety of Leo's watch, he returned again, arms loaded with several bags filled with food. Hopping into the safety of the truck, he deposited them carefully on the floor.

"Donatello!" Leo waved his arms around, careful to keep his voice low enough so that they wouldn't attract attention, but high enough to let his brother know he was serious. "That was the most Raph-like thing I've ever – mhpppp!" his sentence was cut off by the handful of French fries that were shoved his mouth. The salty, warm taste flooded his senses and he closed his eyes in bliss, chewing the mouthful.

"Eat now." Don pulled out a fish sandwich for himself. "Yell later."

Leo sighed, helping himself to a large chicken salad. "Where'd you get the money though?"

Don smiled a cheeky grin. "Do you know how many suitcases in the front seat are filled with money?"

"Don!" Leo growled. "They'll see you took money!"

"No." Donatello calmly took a bite of his sandwich. "Each wad of money was a hundred dollar bill. I only needed one."

Leo rolled his eyes, and intended to say more, but the salad in front of him and the offered hot chocolate by Don, made him quickly change his mind.

"Mhmmm…"

Everyone turned to the stirring youngest turtle. He sleepily blinked open green lids, revealing tired blue eyes. "What smells so good?" he sniffed, raising himself onto his arms. That's when he caught sight of the numerous white and red bags and the amazing smell drifting from them. "Food!" within the blink of an eye, he was at one end of the truck, huddled, cold and miserable and the next he was happy, energetic, and stuffing his face for of nuggets and reaching for his own hot chocolate at the same time.

"Slow down Michelangelo." Leo smacked his hand away when the young turtle reached for his French fries. "Get your own." He scooted the bright red box closer to himself.

He looked crestfallen until Don handed him a container of fries of his own. Blue eyes tearing up, he grabbed a single fry and lifted it in the air. "Oh, the sadness to be a French fry. You get eaten so fast, no one has time to appreciate you're true beauty." Then he ate it all in one bite.

Don and Leo exchanged looks. Neither of them wanted to ask or Mikey might be giving their own fires funeral sayings. He was currently having a very intense conversation with a small, little fry about how he had to eat his parents cause they're simply was no other way, right before he popped it in his mouth.

"Okay Mike, that's enough." Leo finally sighed; shaking his head while Don leaned over and felt the turtle's forehead, to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

Mikey grinned, "Jeez, bro, have you really ever appreciated your food? I mean really, they give they're very lives to give us high blood pressure, and fatten us up so we can die extra early in our lives."

"Does he have a fever?" Leo whispered, leaning over to Donatello.

"No, but he is suffering from extreme cases of boredom and soon too much energy." Don muttered right before Mikey launched into a tune, holding up two French fries tighter, singing along to a hit song on Radio Disney by Taylor Swift.

_Mary me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad; go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story, baby just say, yes_

Leo opened his mouth to say something when series of voices and several footsteps made him stop. Holding up his hand for silence, he gave the signal to Don for them to vanish in the back of the truck. With a nod, he and Mike had the whole mess picked up and had themselves hidden by the time the voices could be heard clearly. Leo stuck to the shadows of the truck, straining his ears to pick up something useful.

"Oh man Dutch, you should have seen that lady's face when you asked for a Big Mac to go!" Pat slapped his leg, chuckling.

There was a sound of a bag moving around and the heavy voice of Dutch. "Yeah, well…it needed to be replaced. My stomach gets mad when it's empty."

"Seems it gets mad when it's too full."

"That too."

"So how much longer till we get to the plane?" Pat asked, leaning against the side of the truck. Leo tensed; slowing his breathing until his chest barely rose and fell.

"About three more days." Dutch mumbled around a mouthful of food. "Then we have to help him move some giant frog or something to the crate. Seems it's a complicated set up he has."

"A giant frog?" Pat sounded unimpressed. "Why the heck does he need up with a frog?"

"It knows kung-fu or something like that." It was followed by a loud belch that had Leo grimacing. "But it is a nasty critter alright."

"Wait," Pat growled. "Do you mean turtle?"

Leo could almost picture the giant man shrug. "Think so."

"Well in that case." Pat cracked his knuckles. It took at the young turtle had not to leap out at the men and slit both their throats with a single swipe of his blade. Muscles trembling, he listened in closet, prepared to bring them down.

"Aren't you guys leaving yet?" The young waitress stepped outside, waving her red and yellow hat around.

"Just leaving ma'am."

Leo pulled back into the truck, shut the door, and motioned his brothers out.

"What the?" Don asked, pulling out his flashlight.

"They know where Raph is." Leo said, his voice dangerously calm. "And we're heading right towards them." He felt the weight of his swords behind him and his thoughts strayed to flashing and sharp steel.

_Don't worry Raph. We let him go once, I won't make the same mistake again._

* * *

**I know, another short chappie. But I'll update again very soon :D**

**Review!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Don't own them... *sigh***

* * *

_**Three Days Later**_

* * *

Raph found himself firmly, once again, tied in a large horse trailer. If he hadn't been around horses for the past week, the smell might have threatened to kill him right there and then. But thankfully, he'd grown used to the horses and all the sounds and smells they had.

The trailer lurched over as Raph tightened his muscles, pressing himself against the left board before the vehicle straightened out again. Raph sighed, relaxing best he could. Instead of being forced to the ground to sit, he'd been shoved into an actual horse slot, his bound arms tied before him and resting on a metal slot for hay, and the padded sides pressing against his shell, forcing him to stay standing. The straw under him ticked his feet and he shifted, irritated.

They'd been traveling for three days straight. Whenever she stopped for the night, she let out the chains connected to his shackles and let out one of the sides, allowing him to lie down for the night and rest his tired legs. She also brought out a bucket of water a few pieces of bread and meat; not quite filling him but meeting his needs and allowing him to stay alive.

With a sigh, Raph rested his head against the cool metal. The breeze from the slots chilled his face, but he didn't care. With the windows tinted black and the smaller than a penny holes for air, no one could see him. And even if they could, he didn't care. He just wanted out; even a zoo was sounding nice then. The people he could stand but at least he wouldn't be tied down and starved.

_Get a grip Raph_, the turtle shook his head with an irritated and frustrated growl. _A zoo is bad…a zoo means a life of captivity with no hope of escape. At least here…my brothers are looking for me. Any day now – any second now they'll come. He found relief at the words. They'll come._

A small speaker Sharon had installed in the back of the trailer turned on with a light buzz and Raph turned to look at the black machine with tired eyes. She sometimes talked to him during their trip, signaling him when she was going to stop for the night or if she was pulling over.

"We're almost to the private airport turtle." Sharon's cheerful voice chirped.

Raph let out a groan, resting his head back down. It seemed every mile closer they got; the happier it seemed to make the country-woman. Of course, Raph wondered how many arms and legs it took to get her to make the three-day trip.

"Don't worry, as soon as you are out of my hair, I'll have enough money to get that stallion I want."

A horse? Raph shook his head in disbelief. She was going to use her money to get another horse? She barely has time for the ones she has now. His mind stayed to Shadow, the eager horse with a spirit of his own.

"Anyway, about another hour turtle. Then say hello to Canada!" the buzz faded, telling him she had gone offline.

"Canada huh?" Raph whispered, his voice echoing in the small area. "My bros…they won't find me in Canada…" his voice lowered to an airy whisper. "They couldn't even find me in New York…they won't look in Canada." The thought that this was now his life sent fear piercing through his heart like a knife and sweat pouring over his body like a cold, afternoon shower.

Squeezing tight his amber eyes, he shook his head, trying to control his breathing and steady his galloping heart.

This wasn't his life. His brothers would find him – they would rescue him before it was too late. He had to believe that. He had nothing – no brother to hold onto. No teachings or wise words to put his mind at ease. He had only one thing to live for – one thing to hold onto. Hope.

Cause that was all he had left in him.

* * *

"We there yet?"

"No."

"We there yet."

"No."

"We there yet?"

"No, stop asking."

Silence.

"We there yet?"

"No…"

"We there yet?"

"Michelangelo!" Leo spun around to face his brother, chocolate eyes blazing. Mikey shrunk back under the look, taking cover behind Donatello's shell with a squeak of fear. Don just shook his head, prying Mikey's death grip off his arms.

"Mike, I told you. We have at least another hour before we're they're. Just settle down." Don explained patiently.

Mikey nodded, sliding to the floor. He studied his older brothers were curios blue eyes. "I'm bored."

"I know that Mike." With a groan, Don sat beside the youngest turtle. "Why don't we play a game?"

Mikey cocked his head. "Like what?"

"Simon says?"

"Nah."

"How about I Spy?"

"Oh, brilliant Don." Mike rolled his eyes. "I see something that's…" he studied a shipping crate. "Brown!"

"Funny Mike." Don frowned. "Okay, since you're the game expert, what is there?"

"That's why I'm asking you!" Mikey wailed. "Leo! I'm bored!"

Leo counted to ten silently in his head before turning to his insanely bored little brother. "Okay, I got a new game."

"You do?" eager blue eyes.

"Yes." Leo fought to keep a straight face. "How about we play 'If you don't keep quiet, I won't have too hit a pressure point to make you?"

Pouting, Mikey crossed his arms and kept silent. He knew that Leo was very much capable and willing to carry out the threat. Although sleep didn't sound too bad then…no. Mikey shook his head. He could just see Leo waking him back up, probably by hitting another pressure point, just to make his stop snoring.

Yes, awake was good.

"So do we have a plan Donny?" Leo asked, finally grateful for the blessed silence in the truck.

"I think so." Don flipped open his laptop once again. "See, here's what I make off it. They're will be at least fifty men around and who knows how many others. We have a single plane that needs to be loaded with the animals, food, and supplies."

Struggling for control, Leo pressed on. "Those odds don't sound too good to me."

Don thoughtfully tapped the keyboard. "No, but if Raph is arriving from somewhere else, it would most likely be in a trailer."

"And that's good how?" Leo fumed at the thought of Raph being caged and chained like an animal.

"Cause they're going to need to fit Raph into a shipping crate." Don's smile widened. "Which means we'll be able to tell, not only where he is, but the crate as well."

Feeling a smile of his own, coming on, Leo finally smiled. "Okay, Mikey can talk now. I'm good."

With a cheer, Mikey started to sing some random tune, which Leo and Don believed to be from a cartoon. As Don listened closer, the beat was fairly familiar before it struck him.

"Hey Mike?"

The orange clad turtle was dancing around the truck, attempting to shake his hips, and sing at the same time, but failing miserably. "Yeah Don?"

"Why are you singing Scooby-Doo?" Don asked in a slightly disturbed voice.

"Um…" Mikey stopped before scratching his head, appearing deep in thought. As quickly as he had stopped, he started again, louder and more energy to his wild steps. "Cause Scooby is awesome!" he cheered.

Leo coughed, and held his ribs, laughing hard and fast. "Mikey," he chuckled. "We haven't seen that show sine we were what? Five?"

Pouting Mikey shot his brother a dirty look. "Don't insult Scooby."

"Okay Mike, I changed my mind."

Mike looked at the young leader. "About what?" he questioned.

"Stop talking."

"Ahhhh."

* * *

"Okay turtle. We're here."

Raph could feel the road change underneath them as they went from smooth concrete to rough, rocky gravel. Spacing his feet, he held his breath as the trailer took a sudden dip as he went down a hill before quickly evening out.

Even in the metal interior, he could he hear the bleating of cattle, the snarls of large cats, growls of what he could only assume were bears, and snorts of horses. Dogs barking and birds screeching hit his ears like a punch. He didn't know so many animals could be so loud all at one time.

The truck rumbled to a stop and Raph paled, starting to shake. He didn't hear any fighting which meant his brothers…they weren't there. His head slumped in defeat. This was the end – he would never see his brothers or father again.

He would never go home.

As the trailer door creaked open and light flooded in, Raph felt instant fear clutch his heart. He never thought he would fear the light so much…

"Okay you guys." Leo pushed aside a brush and peered through. Two other sets of eyes peered down along with him, each grim and filled with worry as the viewed the mess below them.

One large plane sat in the dead center and there were cars and trailers parked everywhere. Several large shipping crates sat off to the side. Men and woman milled around, each carrying a box of some sort or a small animal.

* * *

"Do you see him Leo?" Mikey asked quietly.

"Hold on Mike." Leo said softly. In truth, he was getting scared. He didn't see Raphael either. This couldn't be the wrong place…he was here. He had to be.

A very large horse trailer pulled in down a hill and into the gravel loading area, being pulled by a fancy red truck. Leo felt something tugging at him to watch the trailer. Whether it was desperation or a real feeling, Leo didn't know. All he knew was something was telling him to watch so he did.

As it pulled to a stop, a pretty blonde haired woman stepped out. A cowboy hat was pulled low over her face and her thumb was hooked in a loop of her belt. Slim jeans and a tight shirt showed off a slim and curvy figure. She tipped her hat to a passing man before heading towards the back off the trailer. Pulling out a key, she unlocked the large padlock and let the chains closing it fall to the ground. Unhooking the metal bars that held the back shut. She stepped back and let the heavy ramp fall to the ground.

All around her, men started to mingle around. Several held coils of rope while others held chains. A few even held guns tightly in their grips as they watched with a nervous eye.

A gasp from Leo had Don and Mikey pushing against him, straining to see. What they saw made their hearts beat with joy and shortened their breath. Even as she went into the trailer and led out the shaky figure, Leo knew who it was.

The figure was filthy, but dirt and grime couldn't hide the rich forest green skin underneath or the large, brown colored shell on back.

Even the tears and bloodshot eyes failed to conceal the amber orbs.

"Raph…"

* * *

As Sharon connected a chain to his shackles and another to his collar, he waited until she unhooked the metal sides before stepping towards her.

"Well, can't say I'll miss ya turtle." Sharon smirked. "But I sure will miss the heavy work you did."

"Of course." Raph muttered. This was it – it was goodbye to the US. Goodbye to home.

With a deep breath, he followed her out into the sunlight.

_Funny,_ Raph thought, peering out into the bright sun and hearing the gasps of several men. _Even when you're not dying, going into the sunlight is still a bad idea. But what choice do I have?_

Stilling his heart and pushing all thoughts aside, he took his first step – a shaky and uncertain step – onto the ramp.

* * *

**Only a chap or two left...**

**Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yes they belong to me and I'm making millions... wait, I woke up. No they don't belong, only OC's so ask before use!**

**Well to everyone out there who has wondered where my updates have gone, I have been diagnosed with mono a while ago, which explains why I'm so tired all the time. Also, my horse has taken up more time than planned (hugs horses neck) and my family is thinking of moving. Busy, yes, I know.**

**For everyone out there who has wondered what has happened to update on my other fics:**

**Through A Dog's Eyes - is going to be held off on updates until all of No Matter What is posted and complete. **

**Combined Terror and Believe - will be updated again as soon as I get over my writers block.**

**Forever Loved (NMW sequel) - will be updated along with TADE.**

**Thanks to patience from everyone!  
**

* * *

Leo growled, drawing a katana blade with one swift motion. Mikey put both hands on his wooden nunchucks, ready to draw them out at a moment's notice. Cocking his head, Mikey suddenly turned towards the leader.

"What's that?" he whispered.

Leo strained his listen.

There were three sets of footsteps – one heavy and clumsy and two lighter, much less noticeable, but there. Quickly grabbing his other blade, he spun around and sprang forward as a bush parted.

"Whoa Leo! It's us!"

"Casey?" Leo lowered a blade, shock etched on his face. Behind him came April and Alex. At Alex's side was Lance, looking bright and eager as he nuzzled Leo's hand affectionately. "What are you guys doing here?"

"I called them." Don stepped forward, nodding a greeting to three humans. "I told them to follow us in the van."

"But how…" Mikey faltered. "You mean they were following us the whole time?"

April nodded, pushing a lock of fire red hair from her jade colored eyes. "We followed the signal left by Don's shell-cell. We needed you guys in the truck so we would have a signal to follow."

"So where is he?" Casey demanded. "Where's my bud?"

Leo pointed as they made their way forward, all but him and Alex.

"Have you seen Macaster?" Alex asked in a low voice.

Shaking his head, Leo couldn't help but notice the strange look in Alex's face. "Why?"

"I found enough evidence to put him away for good." Alex handed Leo a rolled up stack of papers. Just by skimming through, Leo could tell most of them were evidence of murders.

"Good." Handing back the sheets, Leo gave him a small smile. "Thank you for coming."

"After all I've done to him…" his eyes clouded over. "It was the least me and Lance could do, coming to arrest scum who not only breaks the law," he gave Leo a look that Leo had seen so many times – a look of friendship and loyalty. "But breaks my friends' hearts. And trust me, they won't get away with it."

"Good." Drawing a katana blade, Leo motioned everyone over. "Okay guys, here's what we do."

* * *

The muffled gasps and jeers of the crowd had Raph flinching away as they kicked up dirt at his face and cursed him. Slowly following Sharon, he matched her step by step as she led him away from the group of men and towards a more vacant area.

A woman wearing a white lab coat stepped forward and quickly took his weight, temperature, and blood pressure so they could monitor it throughout the trip. When she was done, she motioned for Raph to be tied to a post so he could be loaded into a truck. Sharon complied, taking the leash and tying it around a thick post and locking his chain with a ring.

With a final pat on his shoulder, she cast him a look of pure innocence before she went off into the crowds of men to find Macaster and receive her paycheck. The vet went back over to Raph and started to take measurements of his waist length, shoulder width, and even his wrists and ankles. Marking down the notes on a clipboard, she walked away, muttering to herself.

"Hello turtle."

Raph's head snapped up with a growl deep in his throat. "What do you want Macaster?"

The man casually strolled forward, hands deep in pocket, and a grin on his smug face. Strolling up to the turtle, he snickered. "What happened to the unbreakable spirit huh turtle?" He pressed his face close to Raph's.

"I'm saving my spirit for something more threatening." Raph whispered hoarsely, trying to appear tough in front of the man. He refused to look weak in front of his captor.

"Words mean nothing turtle." Macaster laughed, throwing his head back and letting out a heavy laugh. "If you don't have anything to back them up with. Look at you – you're weak! Pathetic!"

"It's not the one who's chained up who's the weak one." Raph met his gaze with a new flicker renewed – his flame had started again.

"The weak one let himself get captured!"

"And am I the same weak one who tortured those out of fun?" Raph sneered. "Or is it the weak one who keeps his enemies tied hand and foot."

"Why you…" Macaster reared back with his hand, delivering a vicious slap to the side of Raph's face.

Raph didn't make a sound; only let a small smile flicker onto his face. They both knew who'd one this round. Macaster let his face deepen and a snarl of pure rage cross over.

"You'll be lucky to make it over the border turtle." He snarled, spit flying in Raph's face. "Alive."

He was about to say more when a large, deep snarling suddenly came from some bushes over to the left. Macaster rose up, studying the plants. "What the?"

Raph knew his eyes were as wide as saucers as a very familiar German shepherd leapt from the bushes, teeth bared and growls coming from the throat. Brown eyes were wild with rage as the dog stopped mere feet from Macaster.

"Get out off here!" Macaster heaved a rock at the snarling dog. The dog saw it coming and moved aside slightly, letting it sail past him.

"That isn't going to work." Raph chuckled, seeing the small wag of the powerful tail at the sound of his voice.

"And how do you know that?" Macaster growled.

"He's a K9 dog for one thing." Raph replied. "I was almost eaten by him once – but he saved my life." His face softened.

Something seemed to click at Raph's words. "Wait, you mean K9 as in police dog?"

"Yes."

Raph never felt so relived in his life to see Alex step from the bushes. Leaves stuck to his shirt, but besides his ragged appearance, was the sight of a well-trained officer who was waiting to bring down crime. All around Macaster, people started to flee at the sight of the badge and dark blue shirt. Cars were started and tails bumped as people scrambled to get away before the cop got them. Animals were abandoned in cages everywhere – some birds that were being held let go while smaller rodents dove for the forest.

"Seems it's just you and me now." Macaster smiled at the officer.

"Do you really think you can take me down?"

"No, not alone." The smug smile on Alex's face was enough to make Raph start to laugh. He knew who was there.

"Oh?" Macaster laughed. "You and what army?"

"Not an army." The young voice made Macaster spin around to see a young, light green turtle standing behind him, spinning chucks lazily. An orange mask flapped behind him, covering the edges of blue eyes. "But three very peeved off turtles."

"Mike!" Raph sobbed, collapsing against his restraints. The sight of his baby brother…it was too much. Tears flooded his face as he met Mike's eyes.

"We're here bro." Mikey's face softened to almost un-Mike like. "We're here."

"Me too." Don appeared out of nowhere, his Bo held before him. His own eyes softened at the sight of Raph. "Just hold on Raph. We'll have you out of here in no time."

Despite the odds, Macaster laughed heavily. "You really think a stick and a dog are going to stop me?"

"Will these help even the odds?" Leo chuckled, walking up to Macaster. Like the others, he'd appeared out of thin air. Very much alive and very much peeved. In his hands were two deadly sharp katana blades and he was not afraid to use them. Especially when it came to protecting his brother.

Before any of them could move, Macaster darted forward and held a blade to Raph's neck.

"Raph!" Mikey yelled out.

"Stay back!" Macaster pressed the blade of his knife closer to Raph's throat, drawing a trickle of blood. Raph started with pleading eyes as he was dragged backwards. "If you want him to stay alive, I suggest you all stay where you are."

Leo, Don and Mikey all started forward, murder in their eyes as Raph was drug onto the steps of the plane and upward, the knife firmly against his neck.

"Say goodbye to your bros!" Macaster cackled as they reached the top of the steps.

"Guys…" Raph whimpered. Suddenly as they watched, their faces turned from rage into confusion and into something Raph couldn't quite describe – but whatever it was, it was good.

"Say goodbye!"

"Bye!"

Macaster never had time to turn to find out the source of the young girls' voice behind him before a large wrench was slammed against his head. Blood sprayed out as the man's eyes went wide before he staggered forward and down the steps. He never reached the bottom of the steps before two sharp blades hit his stomach simultaneously. He looked up with large eyes to meet dark chocolate brown ones.

"You will never. Touch. My family. Again." Leo gave a twist of his blades, ending the man's life with a single flick of his wrist. Macaster's eyes rolled upwards and Leo drew his blades out, letting the corpse slump to the ground. Ignoring the growing pool of blood, Leo calmly wiped his blades on the man's shirt before stepping over him and towards his brother, Mikey and Don not far behind.

Slim arms wrapped around Raph from behind as he caught sight of girl behind him.

"B-Becka?"

* * *

**If you don't know who Becka is, please read the first book in the trilogy, Caged. She is Macaster's daughter....**


	15. Epilogue

**This is IT for this fic, we are done with the Behind Bars series. I want to thank everyone who reviewed thus far... you guys rock.**

**Special thanks out to my friends, support, and betas - Mikell, Melody Winters, Scribe of Turesa, and finally Raph's No. 1 Girl **

**The song "Before he Cheat" does not belong to me, nor do the TMNT characters. However, ALL OC's belong to me so ask before use!  
**

* * *

"I still can't believe it's you." Raph whispered, pulling free of Don's nursing grip and brushing a strand of brown hair from jade colored eyes. "When I saw you…I thought I was dreaming. That I'd never see you again."

"I'm sorry." Her once young voice that had been filled with the innocence of a youthful girl was gone, filled the musical sounds of a young woman. Blinking, she cast him a shy smile. "After you and your brothers were taken away, I couldn't stand dad anymore. So I ran home and hoped to find you guys are free you." Her cheeks turned crimson. "Except I always seemed to be a few steps behind you guys the whole time."

"Macaster moved me around a lot." Raph nodded, turning to look at Leo. The eldest turtle was sitting across from him, shooting anxious looks, as though he was afraid Raph was going to disappear again. Mikey was pressed tight against one side of Raph, leaning on him to provide the support and comfort both needed while Becka sat on the opposite side, leaning against the turtle. Don sat at Raph's feet, a roll of bandages and salve in his hands and he bandaged Raph's raw and bloody wrists and ankles.

"I'm sorry."

"Becka, how did you know you're father was going to be there?" Leo asked, studying the girl with sharp brown eyes.

"I actually found out from my…one of the guys at the airport."

Everyone detected the change in her sentence, but let it slide. Raph gave a small nod, accepting the fact that she had a right to her secrets. Becka was beautiful, smart, and wonderful. She deserved a boyfriend that made her happy - one that could give her everything in life Raph couldn't.

"I just wanna know how you guys managed to scare everyone away." Becka chuckled lightly, changing the subject. "I mean, I'm hiding in the plane and waiting for Raph to be loaded when I see everyone start running. But no car made it more than a few feet." Everyone laughed at the memory.

* * *

_"Run!" a man screamed, tossing a hawk that was sitting on his arm into the air and making a beeline for his car. Behind him was a mad mob of people, all screaming and some even hiding their faces behind random objects, like papers and even cages – attempting to hide their faces from the oncoming policeman and the very angry looking dog at his side, also wearing a badge._

_Alex watched in utter amusement as those who could even get in their cars attempt to start them. Those lucky enough not to have their doors melted shut (thanks to a genius invention by Donatello) had scrambled into their cars and the keys were twisting back and forth, waiting for the hum of the engine. Alex knew that under the hood was a fancy reworking made by Donatello or an utter mess made by Michelangelo._

_A few cars did work and they all raced for the road. A few died on the small hill upward, causing a collision for those unfortunate souls parked at the bottom. The few that did make it to the top died right there._

_Within seconds, the whole area was filled with curses of angry men, crying woman who feared jail, cries of frightened animals, the chuckle of Alex and the bark of Lance._

* * *

"So wait…" Raph held up both hands. "You guys managed to sabotage all the cars and trucks without no one seeing?"

Mikey nodded proudly. "Yep. You know that lady who brought you in? The chick in boots?"

Raph frowned. "I wouldn't exactly call her a chick Mike, but yes. Her name is Sharon."

"Well that Sharon-dudette is going to need a new trailer…or a very heavy paint job." A smile filled his face.

* * *

_"You." Mikey hissed, spotting the hot red truckr and fancy horse trailer parked near the road. Seeing a flash of purple, showing his brother was still hard at "work" and wouldn't notice what he was about to do, Mikey grinned and reached into his belt, pulling out a small bottle of green spray paint. Carefully sneaking up to the side of the trailer, Mike shook up the can and opened the lid._

_Making sure no one was watching, Mikey artfully redecorated the obviously very expensive trailer. When he was done with his handiwork, he moved to the tires and hammered a nail in with his fist. With a snicker, he moved to the actual truck and pulled out a throwing star._

_"Where have I heard this before?" Mikey chuckled at the tune popped in his head. "Oh yeah."_

"I dug my key into the side of this pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive"

_"I don't' have a key, since they won't me drive." Mikey chuckled, pulling out a sharp star shaped object. "But I'm sure this will work just as well."_

"Carved my name into his leather seats…"

_"Hmmm…Michelangelo is a little too hard to spell." Mike mused. "But I'm sure Anonymous would work. If I knew how to spell anonymous, that is…" after a second's thought, he broke out into a large smile. "But Sucker works just as well." And he proceed to carve 'Sucker' into the leather seats of the trailer._

"I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights"

_"A slugger huh?" Mikey grinned wickedly as he pulled out his nunchucks. "I don't got one of those handy, but I'm sure these'll work just as well." Within seconds, the sound of glass breaking filled the small area, but was muffled by the loud yelling of the crowds._

"Slashed a hole in all 4 tires!"

_"I already did that." Mikey smirked at the nailed in tires, watching the faint stream of air hiss as it escaped its rubber prison._

"Maybe' next time he'll think before he cheats."

_Standing back, Mikey viewed the decorated trailer and destroyed truck. "Maybe next time she'll think before she kidnaps my brother."_

* * *

"Did you seriously destroy her trailer and truck?" Raph gaped. Mikey responded with a nod. "I guess she'll be spending that money that money on replacing her transportation instead of that new stallion."

"That is only if she gets out of jail." Leo smiled. "And by the way Alex was acting, all of them are going to be in there for a long time."

"Except my father." Becka said softly, her voice stone-like. Everyone went silent, nervous looks shot at the girl.

"Becka, I'm sorry." Leo whispered. He'd driven the blade into the man – he'd killed her father.

"No Leo," She looked up with teary green eyes. "I'm sorry. My father caused this family grief. I only wish…something had been done sooner. And that none of this could have happened."

"No, Becka…" Leo stood, gently tilting her head up to look at his face. "I mean I'm sorry I had to kill him."

"It was death or life in prison Leo." Becka whispered. "Even if it wasn't a jail for life, with everything, he could have very well faced the death penalty. It was better this way."

Raph grabbed her hand, giving a reassuring squeeze. She squeezed back and looked him in the eye. Raph knew that look – she'd given it to him mere hours away on the plane, where she caught him in her embrace.

"Becka?" Raph whispered, trying to clear his blurry vision as he stared at sparkling jade eyes.

"I have you Raphael…I have you." She stroked his forehead.

"Raph!" Mikey bounded up the steps of the plane, tacking the turtle from Becka's grip and into his own. He pressed himself close, trying hard not to sob into his forest green shoulder. Don was close behind, his hand on Mike's shoulder as he cried, looking at his older brother. He was hurt and nearly broken brother – but he was there. Raphael was there.

And no one would touch him again.

"We got to get out of here." Leo soft voice made them all look up. His own chocolate brown eyes were tearing up from the sight of Raph, but he had to hold it together to get his family to safety. "Suzy is ready with the van – Splinter and April are at the lair, readying the infirmary and Casey is backup." He jerked his thumb towards the brush where Lance and Alex had appeared where Casey was waiting, probably trembling from the want to go out and bust some heads.

"Okay." Raph murmured. "Let's go home."

"I still can't believe you guys found me." Raph sighed, leaning against the van wall. "I mean, after all this time. I didn't think…" his voice lowered in shame. "I thought you guys had forgotten about me."

"Never!" Mikey and Don shouted jointly while Leo's eyes bulged.

"How could you think that?" Leo demanded. "We would never leave you alone with those scums…I'm just sorry it took so long to find you. It seemed like every time we found a clue, you were already gone." His voice turned into a whisper. "I'm sorry."

Shaking his head, Raph reached over and grabbed Leo's arm. The young leader turtle shook under the firm grasp. It felt so weird to have the turtle that had been missing for so long be the one to offer comfort – when it should be him, doing it.

"Don't apologize Leonardo." Raph chuckled at the slight raised eye ridge at the mention of his full name. "If anyone should be doing it, it should be me. I'm sorry for it all – I didn't mean to cause you guys so much trouble. I just didn't really have a choice half the time, if you know what I mean."

Mikey chuckled while Don frowned, going back to cleaning cuts and bandaging bloody areas. "I don't find that funny Raph."

"Don?"

"Seriously," Don turned firm light brown eyes to the turtle. "I don't find that funny at all. In fact, I find it disturbing that you're joking about something like that."

"Sorry Don." Raph offered a weak smile. "I won't do it again."

"Good."

"And Raph," Mikey broke in with a wide smile. "Don't ever do this thing again. A few months bro – it just wasn't a family without you there."

_Family?_ The thought seemed familiar to the forest green turtle. In fact, he couldn't remember the real time he'd been part of the family. Even before the circus and Macaster, there was never a family of five, with four brothers and one father. It had always been a family a four, with him never there. But now the word…it held something that Raph didn't know a simple word could.

Love and loyalty – forgiveness and honesty.

Power and strength – family was a word never to be messed with.

Just like his family.

Raph smiled. "No you guys…this." He spread his arms out, indicating everyone in the van and at the lair. "This…this is family." And the word never sounded better. As they continued to drive, a thought strayed into his mind that made him smile.

_You mess with my family, you mess with me. And that would be a very bad thing to do._

_

* * *

_**I AM DONE! *cheers***

**Please leave a review and let me know whether you would like to see more fics like these in the future.**

**Review Please!**

**~raphfreak  
**


End file.
